Authority
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Before the Rebellion was the Authority. And before that tragic event, there was love among them. - M for reasons. - (Whink Diamond/Bellow Diamond)
1. In the Beginning

**Authority**

 **Author's Note** : Ah yes, the multiple chapter fic of the Diamonds I'd wanted to write for a while, but never thought to do so. After writing "The Way We Were", I thought I'd do this since it would be neat to make a backstory of them.

" _As I witness the dead of beloved ones, it makes be become more conscious that life indeed has an end."_

\- Lailah Gifty Akita, Pearls of Wisdom: Great mind

" _True spiritual love is not a feeble imitation and anticipation of death, but a triumph over death, not a separation of the immortal form from the mortal, of the eternal from the temporal, but a transfiguration of the mortal into the immortal, the acceptance of the temporal into the eternal. False spirituality is a denial of the flesh; true spirituality is the regeneration of the flesh, its salvation, its resurrection from the dead."_

\- Vladimir Sergeyevich Solovyov, The Meaning of Love

 **By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

 **In the Beginning**

 _They awaited the arrival._

 _Gems and diamonds alike watched as Pink Diamond had emerged from her kindergarten, a radiant, shining being. It was something to be there and witness the birth of another diamond; many gems bowed before her and the diamonds greeted her with smiles and embraces._

 _White Diamond had smiled for the first time in so long._

 _When the eldest stood there, bearing witness to Pink Diamond's arrival into existence, it brought forth emotions she'd felt only when she'd emerged herself._

 _Hope._

It had been a lovely morning.

The scent of roses in the gardens, the gems busy tending to them. It was a sight to behold for Pink Diamond. While she had soldiers to create for the armies of Homeworld, there was also this; to many it was a simple task, but to her, a personal enjoyment. Life on Earth offered many splendors that she could not deny. It was such a strange, but beautiful planet.

"My Diamond, this certainly seems like a risky endeavor."

Pink Diamond listened to the Red Agate's warning as she sat in her palanquin, making her way toward the small town of humans. She enjoyed watching them at work at a far and safe distance; sometimes they would dance or sing in ways that fascinated her. They worked for themselves without a diamond. So fragile, yet so strong.

From the palanquin, Pink Diamond observed through a small scope over her eye. She smiled with amusement, watching the humans at work on the farm nearby. Constantly did they toil, but some of them seemed happy with their work. They shared laughter and jokes together.

"Such fascinating natives, aren't they, pearl?" she said.

Her bright pink pearl sat by her side, giving a small nod in acknowledgement. She too held a small scope in her hand, up to her eyes to appreciate the view as well. So unusual to be observing the natives this way. Oh, Pink Diamond knew the other three would chastize her for this once more. Still, it was her colony and she was eager to absorb its curiosities.

"Such a strange world." Pink mused. "Ah, but I've spent enough time watching. Let us return to Homeworld, my pearl. There is much that I have collected to share with the others!"

Sure enough, she gathered a small holographic plate into her hands, scrolling through the information presented before her; videos of animals, music played by humans hands, stories of conquest and battle. In a way, they were not so dissimilar to gem kind. Their lives were simply just short and uneventful.

Making her way through the Homeworld warp, Pink was finally welcomed by the sigh of great familiar towers, statues and spires. She could see the sight of White Diamond's citadel in the distance; a great, towering thing in her visage. To the gems of her planet, it was a place of clarity and understanding; of logic and order.

But White Diamond had been an image of Homeworld, as was expected of her. She had duties that most of them did not; many of those duties included maintaining balance on their home planet, as well as looking after her own colonies. She was rarely seen among them at meetings and preferred the solitude of her realm. It was just her way and what they had come to expect from her.

What a shame.

Pink had longed to eventually speak with her much longer than she had been given. After her emerging from Earth, White had given her a brief welcome before departing to resume these tasks. Pink understood the nature of her responsibilities, but she was longing to truly sit down and discuss things with her.

Perhaps eventually.

Pink Diamond received respectful bows from the gems in her court as she stepped down from the palanquin. Her arrival into her chambers brought forth several attendants to quickly begin preening her as they were made to do. Pink laid herself down onto her chaise lounge and studied the great mirror before her.

"Pearl," Pink addressed her pearl, who had been busy at work cleaning her hands in a basin of lovely-smelling water. "Please, send a message to Blue Diamond for me. I long for some company."

Pearl gave her a small nod. "Yes, My Diamond."

The pearl departed toward a small console in the wall, pressing a few keys to alert Blue Diamond's pearl. Pink watched her for a moment before giving a sigh. She reached down, bringing up the holographic display she'd observed in her palanquin.

She played a musical composition that had been recorded for her by White Diamond. It had been custom for the Diamonds to grant one another gifts upon their emerging; White had given her the gift of music and literature to her, which had been extensive and grand. Pink still had yet to see and listen to all of what had been archived. It had been a wonderful offering and one she cherished constantly.

 _"How many documents do you have on file?" Pink asked, when White had given her the gift._

 _White Diamond's stoic, serene features never changed. "One billion, seven million, three thousand and forteen hundred."_

 _Pink looked impressed. "Oh my."_

 _"Indeed. And I continue to add to the collection as needed."_

 _An amused chuckle rang from Pink's lips. "I should hope so. All of us need our hobbies."_

 _White didn't respond and Pink had been concerned that she'd offended her somehow. But finally, after the passing silence, White nodded._

 _Pink observed White as the other diamond made her way across the expansive hall that contained every document and archived musical sound she spoke of. It was beautiful, in its way; to see so much preserved from many worlds and times._

 _White Diamond herself stood out among the rest of her fellow diamonds; she was taller, dressed in a long, flowing cloak and paldrons. One thing that always intrigued Pink about her were the long, spider-like fingers she possessed, like the hands of an archivist._

 _Unlike most of them, White herself posssessed white irises that made her diamond-shaped pupils stand out in a sea of pale. It made her look unsettling to most lesser gems. There was a constant lack of change to her face most of the time, an air of strength that she resonated from deep within her being. Perhaps there was a reason she stood the tallest among them._

 _Pink remembered the stories the other two would share with her about White; the oldest and strongest of them, "One who had always been and always will be". She never quite understood what that meant, but didn't ask. White rarely left her chambers and most gems had never even seen her face-to-face._

 _"I will resume my duties if our meeting is concluded." White said, looking at her._

 _Pink nodded her head. "Very well."_

 _She looked down at her pearl. "Pearl, come."_

 _She walked away and failed to notice the way White Diamond watched her depart. A curiosity lit her face, but perhaps there was more to it than that._

O

Blue Diamond had always been happy to talk with her.

She draped herself across the end of Pink Diamond's chaise lounge, smiling at the holographic projection of the humans in their daily activities. Pink seemed delighted to talk about them and Blue spent every minute listening to her.

"Humans are certainly interesting creatures," Blue remarked, with a small chuckle. "I can understand why you've taken such a fancy to them."

"Indeed. Did you know they work to grow food from the ground? It's much like how we grow out soldiers and gems from the ground." Pink said, with an enraptured smile. "How fascinating is that?"

"Mm," Blue leaned her head down on her hands with a gentle laugh, "Pink, would you like to go for a walk? You seem preoccupied as of late. I would cherish a walk with you in the gardens. You've certainly outdone yourself. I hear you've worked wonders."

"Yes, I would like that."

The two diamonds, along with their pearls wandered from the chamber and back to the Homeworld Warp; Pink had various Moss Agate's tending to the gardens, their careful hands delicately trimming every leaf and root as needed. She was quite proud of them.

"Such lovely creations." Blue marveled, bending down to retrieve one of the many roses. "Pink, they are beautiful! Perhaps you should have them grow on Homeworld! I trust that White would appreciate the development."

Pink smiled. "Perhaps."

"Do you still think on her?"

"I do. Is that inappropriate?"

"Not at all. White is...a curious sort. I can understand the intrigue."

Much later, White Diamond spent her day observing the star map laid out before her; a holographic display of the various colonies that she governed. Tirelessly did she toil at her computers, wordlessly did she craft the will of Homeworld and its foundation.

Yellow Diamond stepped into her great hall and without looking back, White spoke.

"I presume you've entered my chambers unspoken for a reason." she said, evenly. Her voice was constant, her tone as old and ancient as Homeworld itself.

Yellow Diamond smiled with amusement and walked toward her. "I simply had to come and find the eldest of us sitting around in the dark. White, this is unbecoming of you." she said. "We know why you've been avoiding her."

"Do not presume such things."

"I presume nothing, as you should believe. What I understand comes from understanding you," Yellow Diamond told her, "You should speak with her. But if you doubt your approach, Blue has a better understanding of these things. Perhaps look to her for advice if you must."

"Look to her for advice." White Diamond repeated, as if the notion was absurd.

"Indeed. You're sulking here, alone in your tower; it's unbecoming for one as old as you." Yellow Diamond told her, with a grand wave of her hand. "Remember who you are, White; a teacher and a symbol of wisdom and logic. Use those tools as you often do."

White stopped scrolling through the projection to glance partially at the other diamond. Her features seemed thoughtful, perhaps even a touch curious. Interesting.

"You have a fascination with her," Yellow continued, with an amused drawl. "Regardless of your attempt to keep it behind a blank mask, I can see this. Don't think I haven't caught lingering glances between you two in passing."

White Diamond stared at her silently and Yellow turned to depart. "Oh, this has been quite amusing, but I must be off. I have a trial that I need to oversee. Do as you wish, White. The rest of us will no doubt take solace in it."

Yellow Diamond was constantly forming quips and inappropriate fits of anger more often than naught. White had reminded her of the tranquility of governing emotions when she had to, but it wasn't her way to follow that kind of tutelage.

Still, perhaps she had a point.

O

It wasn't unusual to see a performance of pearls putting on a show for gems.

One of them sang a beautiful melody while many others danced around her. It reminded Pink of the aria's from Earth. From her colony. Music was a beautiful thing and something she would listen to always. Her pearl would sing songs for her when commanded to do so.

White Diamond watched the scene and Pink couldn't help but smile in her direction. White didn't sense the stare for a moment. When she did, she looked toward Pink and her eyebrows rose slightly, perhaps surprised by the look that Pink gave her. Yellow and Blue noticed the silent exchange and shook their heads with amusement.

"Like young gems..." Yellow quipped, surreptitiously.

Blue smiled and laughed.

The performance was a display of beauty and charm, most of what pearls were expected to give to their superior masters. Gems of each court applauded them and the pearls saluted them before bowing at the waist.

"They can certainly be proper educated," a gem of Blue Diamond's court remarked from the stands. She referred to the pearls. "It's amazing what a good agate could do with a handful of defective pearls."

"You would never guess that they were defective at all!" the other gem nearest her said, impressed. "It was by Pink Diamond's mercy that they live."

After the performance, White Diamond had chosen to speak with Blue regarding Pink.

Blue Diamond's court was filled with small pools of water for Lapis Lazuli's to hone their skills, Sapphires to meditate and other gems to simply bathe. Her domain was the very image of sea and storm; lovely architecture bearing her visage and wall paintings of particularly important events surrounded them.

"She believes you dislike her, White." Blue told her.

White Diamond's brow furrowed slightly. The notion seemed to bother her more than she wanted Blue to see. "That is far from correct."

"She doesn't know that."

White Diamond considered her words for a moment. "My duties - "

"Could be put on hold for the moment." Blue interrupted gently. "Go on. Speak to her. If she talks about humans, just listen. It's one of her favorite discussions."

"Humans. Those primitive things that infest her colony?"

"Indeed. Oh, don't look that way, White; they're not so terrible. Pink's delight in them is actually quite endearing."

White's features had simply changed only the slightest; a mild frown and a pursed-lipped grimace. Such obsessions should have been beneath them entirely. But then again, Pink was young, so it made it much harder to chastize. Eventually, the young ones learned the ways of Homeworld in time. Patience always yielded this.

But perhaps she'd been less than congenial with her. It wouldn't do to have Pink feel less than wanted among their circle. White was known for cruelty when she had to be, but she would never be cruel to Pink Diamond.

She eventually departed from Blue Diamond's court halls, making her way toward the Homeworld Warp with her pearl at her side.

Once she stepped through it, she found herself welcomed immediately by the smell of roses. Strong, filling her nostrils with a sensation of contentment.

White Diamond looked around, noticing that the flowers in question had been placed around the warp in a welcoming gesture. She cracked the smallest of smiles before making her way down the stairs. A warp nearby would take her to Pink Diamond's court.

White Diamond stepped through it and when she arrived, she was welcomed by two Pink Sapphires. They bowed their heads before her, impressed to actually witness her presence.

"White Diamond, it is an honor," one of them said, "We foresaw your arrival. Pink Diamond will be quite happy to see you."

White Diamond waved a hand, acknowledging them only briefly. "Where may I find her now?"

"She is in her chambers," one of the Pink Sapphire's told her.

"Yes. She is bathing." the other added. "Having a discussion with her pearl as well."

White nodded her head. "Very well. I will see myself there."

She walked passed them without another word, making her way toward Pink Diamond's chambers. A Red Agate was standing by the doors and immediately gasped in amazement, witnessing White Diamond for the first time. She quickly saluted.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, "It is an honor to bask in your radiance at last!"

White Diamond glanced toward the door, not interested in the greeting. "Of course. I wish to speak with Pink Diamond."

"Yes, as you wish Your Radiance." the agate said, with an awkward laugh. She stepped through the doors. "My Diamond, please forgive my intrusion. You have a guest." She gave a broad sweep of her hands. "May I announce Her Glimmering Radiance! White Diamond!"

Pink had been languidly resting in a pool of shimmering water, receiving pampered treatment from her pearl and various other gems. When she saw White step into her chambers, her features lit up with surprised delight.

"White! What a wonderful surprise to see you here!" she exclaimed.

White Diamond stood there, watching as the other diamond rose from the pool. Her brows rose only the slightest before she averted her head slightly, refusing to look at her when she wasn't properly dressed. She waited until Pink was properly dressed before returning her gaze to her.

Such an unusual gesture from her as nudity was nothing that they were ever surprised about among each other; Pink didn't make a lingering note of it and simply assumed that White was different in that case. She was just happy that White had found the time to speak with her at all.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Pink asked her.

White Diamond nodded her head once.

 _Yes. I would._

O

True to what Blue Diamond had said, Pink found interest in discussing the human population of her colony. White listened silently, finding such pleasures rather trivial. She kept her hands hidden beneath her robes, simply watching the gardens as Pink spoke.

"Such a shame their lives are so finite," Pink said, with a sad sigh. "If only there was a way to preserve them before we complete our mission."

White Diamond calmly stared out toward the sunrise. "Humans are quite the unusual beings," she replied, "They claim their labors are to build a heaven, yet their heaven is populated by horrors and disease. I do not comprehend the beauty in them as you do."

"You see with an eye of logic, White. But there is more to the universe than that."

"If there is, I would cherish the thought of being wrong."

Pink smiled with amusement and raised her eyebrows. Well, she didn't believe White Diamond could joke at all. "I do believe you joked, White."

White Diamond didn't think about it, but she managed a thin smile nonetheless.

Pink's smile disappeared slightly and she sighed. "These humans will die, White. Surely there is something we could do to spare even a few."

"They will die. But the universe will not notice." White Diamond pointed out. "Their lives are small and their nature destructive. You must understand, Pink; this is how things must be."

Pink Diamond suddenly looked displeased by her words. White Diamond had not intended to make her feel such a way, but she was simply stating the point of it. She was old and had seen the far corners of the cosmos to understand how reality was. The weak perished. Always.

"Perhaps there is more to the universe," Pink told her. "No, I KNOW there is more. We must believe that there is always more."

More.

White Diamond sighed, closing her eyes.

 _The stars._

 _White Diamond had emerged alone from the cold, unwelcoming ground. Around her existed nothing but the silence. Always the silence. Now the world she walked upon was formless and empty. Everything around her was dark._

 _Despite this, she observed the cosmos above her with wide, wondrous eyes._

 _White flames danced around her._

 _White Diamond looked down, awestruck at the sight of bright, glowing flames that flickered around her form. It was fire that burned as bright and hot as the sun; it wasn't around her, it was within her, welcoming her with its warm, wonderful embrace._

 _She smiled now, staring at her hands as flamed embraced them, warming her to a wonderful new life._

 _Tears streamed down her cheeks and she laughed._

 _To think, SHE laughed._

White Diamond knew it didn't do to dwell on the past. Delving into it was even forbidden by her for most of the gems of Homeworld. But even she felt herself at the mercy of memories as they often passed by her mind, ever fleeting.

"Come, White; let me show you," Pink offered, with a smile. She took White Diamond's hand. "I want you to see the beauty of this world as I do."

White glanced down at the hand that touched her, as if confused by it. Finally, she followed.

Maybe she would share that experience with Pink one day.

O

White Diamond watched the birds.

Pink had found fascination with them; she opened her hand and the animals immediately flocked to perch there. Pink smiled with delight and White watched her expressions; every little detail gave her a strange new feeling. One she hadn't experienced in a long time.

 _When she first opened her eyes to the cosmos._

Perhaps that was the nature of Pink Diamond; maybe she felt deeper than most of them, sensed greater things than they could. Everything had a purpose and everything existed for a reason. White Diamond knew her reason for being.

But things were constantly changing; deep at the molecular level, adapting every nanosecond. Such was the nature of evolution. Perhaps Pink Diamond was right. Not everything was guaranteed and sometimes logic did not hold the answers.

Pink held out her hand and White mimicked the gesture; the birds made their way to her hand and the pale being observed them in silence.

"Sometimes what's destroyed could become better, that is true," Pink said, with a gentle smile at her, "But sometimes - just sometimes - what is can grow into something beautiful." When White met her gaze, she leaned closer to her. "...If given the chance."

White Diamond watched the animals moving around in her hand; the small things that could easily be destroyed in her long-nailed grasp.

One of them looked up at her and gave a small chirp.

White eventually looked toward Pink Diamond, who seemed to be thinking about something. She looked distracted, perhaps disappointed with what she had said earlier. White reached with one thumb and allowed the birds to climb onto the digit.

"Will you smile? If I admit I was wrong?" she asked.

Pink looked at her curiously now. "About what?"

"What I said to you before. I do not believe in miracles, Pink; I do not witness such spiritual glories often boasted of by the Spirit Quartz's, nor do I sing praise of this. I simply see what I know already is." White Diamond explained, "Events with astronomical odds of occurring, like oxygen turning into gold; biological organisms evolving after destructive extinction events. Somehow through these odds, life does prosper. I didn't think of what you told me in the way you believed."

I've longed to witness the miraculous event that you speak of, and yet often times, I have neglected that in coupling. I have seen it, experienced it as something trivial. Generations of gems have been born in my hands, never questioning what is or what should be until finally, you are made in the image of miracles. Miracles are contradiction of logic and order, but out of that contradiction, it's you - only you - that emerged. A miracle."

If that was a way to compliment her, Pink took it as such.

"You believe me to be a miracle?" she asked.

White Diamond looked down at her. "I do."

Pink Diamond smiled now. She gave a soft chuckle before she shook her head.

"This colony will change, adapt to suit our needs. However, your desire to preserve its specimens may prove logical for further study." White Diamond told her. "I will consider your desires and provide for them as necessary."

"I am pleased to hear you say that, White. I am quite happy you had time for me."

White Diamond nodded her head in agreement. "I am actually quite pleased that Blue Diamond prompted this talk."

"I'll have to thank her."

O

White Diamond stood alone in her chambers, watching the city below.

Her eyes beheld the natural of her kind as nothing new, nothing strange; but it seemed that the moment Pink Diamond emerged from the depths of Earth, her sight had changed. She began to see colors to her world again. Much like when she herself had been born.

She had often times marveled at what it meant to feel things again as they had, to see the cosmos with wide, wondrous eyes.

White Diamond had been used to gems seeing her in fear. They obeyed her knowing the reality of the pain she could inflict. Even her fellow diamonds seemed to gaze upon her with reverence and intimidation. White was, after all, the oldest and strongest of them. It was to be expected.

Not Pink.

Pink Diamond looked at her differently.

White Diamond closed her eyes and returned her focus on her machines.

Tomorrow was another day.

O

Note - The dancing scene with the pearls was inspired by the song and scene from the Fifth Element with the Diva. I believe it's called "Lucia di Lammermoor". The scene where White Diamond emerges was inspired by the OST "Eye Water" by Hiroyuki Sawano.


	2. Gardener of Men

_Porn warning._

~O~

 **Gardener of Men**

Blue Diamond was draped over the bed, twisting with several low, lascivious moans. Her robes were bunched up rather inappropriately around her waist.

The sound of a communicator near her table beeping almost went by ignored until a yellow hand reached up from between her legs. Yellow Diamond sighed, wiped her hand on her mouth before making a face. She gave Blue a look.

"Give me a moment," she told her. "I'll have to settle this."

Blue Diamond made a disappointed sound, but nodded her head. Yellow Diamond smirked at her and activated the communicator. Her pearl's visage appeared and she made a rather embarrassed smile. Yellow Diamond sighed impatiently.

"Make it quick, pearl," she told her, "I'm occupied at the moment."

She gave a fleeting glance back at Blue, who chuckled and cast her gaze upwards. Occupied, indeed.

"Yes, My Diamond," the pearl said, "I have received word that White Diamond has requested the presence of both of you very soon. She didn't say what it was for, but that it was of the utmost importance."

"I see," Yellow Diamond replied. "Very well. We will be there in an hour or so."

Yellow Pearl nodded her head once, saluted and ended the conversation, leaving the two diamonds alone once again.

Yellow Diamond sighed, set the communicator down before smiling at Blue. "Ahh, so where were we?" she said. Her smirk broadened. "Oh, yes."

She made her way back into the bed, reaching down with one hand to press two fingers between Blue's legs. The diamond gave a soft groan of approval, cheeks flushing a darker blue. Yellow rocked those fingers against her cunt and the motions made her thighs twitch toward them, seeking relief.

After a few moment, Yellow brought her hand up to Blue's cheek, cupping it and hissing softly when Blue kissed that thumb coated in her slick.

"Do...Do we have time?" Blue purred, eyes darkening.

"We have time." Yellow told her. "If not, they can wait a little while for us."

Blue licked that thumb for a few moments more before drawing it into her mouth for a nice, generous suck. Yellow Diamond snarled softly, pulling her hand away and doing away with the rest of her clothing. The almost quick, ungraceful manner in which she did caused Blue to utter an affectionate, breathless laugh.

"Come here, Yellow. You've teased me enough." she said, reaching for her.

When Yellow Diamond settled herself on top of her, Blue raised a rather coy eyebrow and reached down between their bodies to touch her. She was greeted with a generous coating of slick. Yellow shuddered above her, eyes glowing bright with need.

"Yes..." she hissed. "Slide them in."

She reached down, slipped two fingers into Blue, while the other diamond mirrored the gesture for her; the two began to rock into each other's hands, drawing soft, thick sounds from each other's lips.

Yellow smirked breathlessly and Blue leaned up, dragging her teeth across her chin, down to her neck. Yellow leaned her head to the side for better access; she so loved it when Blue used her teeth. Whether it be on her neck or her cunt, it always left the surface of her skin tingle pleasantly.

Their bodies moved harder and faster into one another as they practically rode each other's fingers toward that blissful end; Yellow biting back a curse and Blue moaning melodically.

"Yes! Yes, yes, there..." Yellow hissed out, clutching the sheets with her free hand near Blue's head, "I'm there!"

She chanted Blue's name like a mantra and Blue strained upwards, crying out before she tipped over the edge. It didn't take long for Yellow to follow - the sounds Blue made usually helped in that. Yellow gave several long, deep chokes and Blue gently removed her fingers from her, circling her arms around her shoulders.

She shuddered once. Twice.

"Well..." Yellow murmured, almost awkwardly.

"Well." Blue repeated, affectionately.

She usually seemed at odds when she was seen in a vulnerable state. It was just her way and just how Blue was used to her. She ran her hands up and down Yellow's back, a soothing gesture before she looked down at her hand, still coated in her release.

Yellow gave a long, relaxed sigh before she looked up at the sight of Blue cleaning her fingers with her mouth. A darker flush of yellow touched her cheeks and she huffed.

"Honestly, you're such a vulgar thing," she quipped.

"Me? I'm vulgar?" Blue said, crowing with laughter and giving a rather regal toss of her head. "Wasn't it you who whispered such lurid things to me that ended with us in my chambers to begin with?"

Yellow managed a smile against her neck. "Fine."

"Oh, I wish you would let down your guard like this more often," Blue told her, giving her a chaste kiss over her gem, "You look beautiful, Yellow."

A small sound against her neck. "It's all about maintaining an image, Blue. You know this."

"Yes, of course."

O

White Diamond waited for Pink to arrive first at the Homeworld warp; when she heard the sound of it activating behind her, she turned and a small smile teased at the corners of her lips. Pink looked around for a moment before meeting White's gaze.

"So, what is so important, White?" she asked, with a smile.

"I have a gift. For you," White Diamond told her. "Now if the other two will - "

The warp behind them activated, cutting her off and both Blue and Yellow stepped through. White regarded them with a frown.

"You're late." she said.

"Yes, forgive us," Blue told her, tucking her hands in her robe sleeves. "We were simply - "

"I know what you were doing," White interrupted, evenly. She raised an eyebrow. "But that's not my concern. You are here now and I would like for you to be present for the unveiling of a new project. This one is suited to Pink Diamond's requests and I trust it will be respected among the two of you?"

"Of course." Blue assured her.

Yellow nodded, waving a dismissing hand. "Honestly, White; do you take us for, Quartz's? Show us this new project of yours and let's be done with it."

White Diamond nodded once, not noting her tone before she turned, gesturing for Pink to follow beside her. Once the diamonds stepped through another warp, they were brought into a room donned with pink symbols and glass.

Yellow Diamond looked around. "What is this, White?" she asked.

"This is a new facility I've been working on," White Diamond explained, "It's located near Pink's colony, so it makes traveling quick and efficient for lesser gems."

Pink Diamond stared at her curiously. "It's quite beautiful and I appreciate the images you've painted here. But...what is it?"

White stopped, looked at her and gestured to a glass window at her feet. Pink looked at her briefly, furrowing her brow before she approached and looked down. Her eyes widened in amazement at what she saw below; a waterfall, enormous plants and various Earth animals grazing among them.

"Their basic needs will be met," White assured her, "Organic specimens don't require much in the way of support, and I was capable of creating the gems suitable to tend to their needs. The Rose Quartz's. I've developed a new form of them; they are now second-generation beings specifically for healing and nurturing."

Rose Quartz. Yes, Pink Diamond knew of them. Originally, they were guards for her colony, but now... Such possibilities at her disposal. She appreciated it.

Pink brightened with delight. Yellow raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"White, honestly; indulging in her obsessions?" she quipped. "Doesn't that seem like a blatant waste of our resources?"

"Nonsense," White replied, regarding her briefly, "The human natives and Earth's fauna are easily satisfied for their basic needs, as I've previously stated. And preserving the specimens was Pink's desire; in that desire I found the logic in such an endeavor."

Blue smiled, her voice almost teasing. "I'm certain that's all it was."

White simply turned, a bit too hastily from her. She led Pink to another room; a personal chamber filled with beautiful pink ribbons that lined the pillars and ceiling. In the center was a lounge chaise. Pink took a moment to appreciate it by resting herself comfortably on it. Her pearl eventually joined at a simple beckon of her finger.

"This is a wonderful gift, White!" Pink told her, smiling up at the other diamond, "Now we can preserve as many specimens as we can before the planet is harvested. Thank you! I appreciate your efforts."

White nodded once, but her eyes widened when Pink stood and threw her arms around her shoulders in an embrace. She stood there, waited until she was certain that Pink was finished before she spoke, once the other matriarch pulled away.

Pink chuckled and inclined her head slightly. "Thank you."

White Diamond nodded, ignoring the smiles from the other two. "Every bit of data will be at your fingertips. Your pearl will be able to access them accordingly in the data drives stored below." She looked down at the pearl now. "When you retrieve specimens, be certain you log away valuable data for future research."

"I will be certain to make sure she does so." Pink assured her.

White departed without another word.

O

Homeworld had gardens, much like Earth.

But they were not like the things that Pink felt such fondness for; in the darkness of the garden that White found herself standing, the plants were glowing with luminescence. It was a curious comfort to her and a moment of peace to contemplate her actions.

White Diamond often found tranquility and contentment here; she could meditate sometimes with her pearl nearby, clearing her mind of any emotion she felt threatened her.

She took a seat at the center of a circle, crossing her legs. Nearby were several sconces on pillars. With a wave of her hand, the sconces lit up with bright, white fire. She shut her eyes and touched the tips of her fingers together.

In a few moments, White drifted away into her mind.

 _Logic was lost here._

 _White Diamond looked up toward the bright, shining stars; she was standing in the center of the garden, but the buildings of Homeworld were gone. All that existed in this world was herself. Everything about the outside universe was lost. It was much like the day she had first emerged in darkness._

 _She looked toward the rushing waters nearby, spotting the form of Pink Diamond standing there. The other matriarch eventually turned, smiling with eyes so warm and inviting, White Diamond couldn't resist making her way toward her._

 _White was suddenly aware of the constricting sensation in her chest when Pink reached up to cup her cheek with one hand. She shut her eyes, leaning into the touch before kissing the palm of that hand. It was impulsive and something foreign to her._

 _Gems feared her. Even her fellow Diamonds looked upon her with uncertainty and doubt, but Pink Diamond did not._

 _White moved then; she reached up with one finger, gently stroking her cheek before slowly moving lower down the length of her neck. Pink's eyes closed and she leaned into the touch, her lips parting in a soundless sigh of pleasure._

 _No logic here._

 _Pink leaned closer, seeking more physical contact with her. She splayed her hands across White's chest, moving them slowly - almost too slowly - across her breasts, down her abdomen and back toward the larger diamond's back and hips. Each gentle caress blazed the flames hotter within White Diamond's form. She felt fingertips tracing the length of her back, moving lower to hold her hips close._

 _White leaned her head down for a kiss, reaching up to cup Pink's cheeks._

 _In moments, the two of them were slowly falling to the ground together._

 _White's fingers laced with Pink's, pressing each other's palms tightly together. Not a sliver of air separated their now naked bodies._

 _Pink was beneath her, touching and tasting every bit of skin at her disposal; tracing the unique dark, gray lines in White's flesh with her fingertips. She didn't vocalize her pleasure in words or sounds, but with her body._

 _Such sinful sounds, such forbidden pleasures of the flesh that White had not called herself to in so long..._

 _Once they rocked into each other, neither one of them could be stopped; White moved fiercely, driven with constrained need to satisfy herself and to satisfy the passionate diamond beneath her who pleaded for it, pleaded for her._

When she felt the pivotal moment approach, White snapped from her meditative slumber with a small, startled sound. She looked around at the garden before staring upwards, realizing that the sun was rising beyond the buildings. She'd been there for hours.

White remembered the images in her head and felt disgusted with herself. Rarely did she know shame - there was no need to feel such a thing being what she was - but here, she was ashamed of herself for coming up with such a lecherous image in her mind. She was not a young Quartz having physical cravings for another. Such things were reserved to them.

But here she was, feeling a deep, scorching ache like she was young again.

If she was going to be honest to herself, she did feel a yearning for Pink Diamond, but it had been far too long for her and rarely did these needs seem of any necessity. But perhaps it was just that; she had been without physical intimacy for so long, perhaps her body was just reacting by nature.

Of course, that's all it was.

O

The Rose Quartz's seemed to work well with the humans.

Pink Diamond admired them at work from behind a glass wall. White Diamond's generation of Rose Quartz's looked more human in nature; they were friendly, maternal and catered to the needs of the humans perfectly. Pink couldn't have been more proud of them.

Pink knew that making her presence seen among the humans would probably stir fear among them. Until they were completely accustomed to their lives among the gems, she would have to be hidden. For now. When the time came to meet them, she would have many questions about their people.

While she spent time at her zoo, White was busy working on her own little project.

The gem fusion in question was being held behind the glass cage, holding herself and shaking with fear. White calmly turned toward a machine, ran her fingers over it before looking toward the frightened gem fusion.

"Do you have dreams?" she asked.

The fusion nodded her head, frightened.

"I have them." White Diamond said, tuning the device before her. "I don't dream often, but I have now. Such wondrous things, dreams. Sometimes they show us things we may want, or sometimes they inspire us to do things we never believed."

"Please...I beg your forgiveness!" the fusion pleaded.

White Diamond ignored the plea. "I am an old gem. I have seen the cosmos end and begin, and yet... I do not fathom the nature of love. Perhaps you could explain it to me?"

The fusion looked hopelessly confused.

"M-My Diamond... Will I be required to explain it?" she stammered.

White Diamond watched her, fascination lighting her face. "If you would be so kind."

The fusion wavered, struggling to calm herself before she studied her hands. "Love it's... Well, it's different for everyone." she attempted to steady her voice and explain the concept to White Diamond. "It makes us stronger. When you - you love someone, you can do anything."

White Diamond tilted her head. "Is that what made you commit the sin you did?"

"N-No!"

A thin, cold smile lit White Diamond's face. "But you just told me it makes you stronger. Fusion made you strong enough to attempt an uprising on one of my colonies. Are they the same?"

The fusion looked sick. "That wasn't me, I swear it!"

White looked down at the device for a moment, thinking about that for a moment. "You were judged for orchestrating an uprising...and you believe love is what controlled your actions?"

"No, I mean, I didn't want - "

White stood up, pacing around the room as she considered this. She tilted her head curiously at the fusion, perhaps fascinated by the thought.

"Is that what love does? It helps you?" she asked.

The fusion laughed, uneasy. "It does, M-My Diamond," she told her.

"Interesting." White Diamond took her seat again, regarding the fusion. "So what you're saying is love destroys the fabric of logic. Logically, you are not intended to form a fusion of one another. By the code of my order, you should hate one another. Yet this love you speak of, it changed you. Made you what you assume to be better."

"S-Some don't see it that way..." The fusion struggled to speak, too frightened to get her thoughts together. "My Diamond, love is what heals. We were nothing until we found each other. B-But if you let us go, we promise we won't fuse again!"

White watched her silently as she begged. She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, you would."

The fusion stared at her with horror. No convincing. No changing her mind.

"But I find your offer interesting nevertheless; you say you would never fuse again. You can simply just choose to stop loving one another because I say so?" White found the cowardly notion almost insulting.

"Y-Yes! We can try - I mean, yes, we will!"

White watched the fusion for the longest time, her diamond-shaped irises suddenly narrowing. She raised one hand to the device beside her and flipped a switch. Immediately the room was filled with a sound that had the fusion buckling with a wail of agony. White herself couldn't hear the noise due to the shielded glass, but the fusion certainly would.

"Pity." White Diamond said, watching the fusion's form flicker, like static.

Pleading for mercy, screams and wails of torment echoed in the room, all the while White Diamond watched silently.

The screams began to transform into monstrous groans and snarls.

O

The zoo had done quite well in taking care of the humans in the passing year. Pink observed human birth each time and her Rose Quartz's were quite gentle in tending to them. It pleased her to witness the life cycle of human beings, their education and their needs. They were simply fascinating and precious.

In a chamber filled with human infants, a single Rose Quartz had been cradling a human baby in her arms. She brought up a holographic display of a Ferris Wheel that played music for the infant. The small human cooed and reached up with two hands to touch it.

Rose smiled warmly. "You're a good human infant." she crooned, chuckling gently. "I could hold you here all day."

The baby reached for her and Rose chuckled, holding him close. "Oh, humans are so lucky!" she sighed, "To be able to have you. Imagine if we could have the same thing..."

In another room, Rose could hear a Red Agate educating older humans. She was teaching them gem history and the importance of the Diamond Authority.

"Who takes care of us?" Red Agate asked.

"The Diamond Authority!" the children said, together.

"And who is it who keeps you safe?"

"The Diamond Authority!"

The Red Agate smiled, pleased. She clapped her hands together. "Now then, let's look at our history tablets at the discovery of White Diamond's first colony!"

The children did as she said and started up tablets laid in front of them. Rose watched the scene gravely, knowing that somewhere along the line, this felt...wrong.

O

Note - Yes, the Rose Quartz holding the baby is OUR Rose. I figured she would have experienced humans in the zoo in some way, which led to her love of them.


	3. Hope Blossoms

_Porn warning here._

~O~

 **Hope Blossoms**

"Hold him."

"Is this..."

"Yes, White; ah, good. He's content, you're doing well."

White cradled a lion in the crook of her arm, sitting beside Pink that early morning. They had chosen to sit beside each other in the gardens. White had found the time to spend with Pink, albeit short as it had to be. She wanted to introduce her to the animals of Earth, particularly the creatures called 'lions'.

The creature was one of Pink Diamond's favorites and seemed to connect well with the Rose Quartz's even more so. Nature had been something Pink Diamond and her court were well-attuned to. White often forgot that this could be a part of why Pink was so concerned for the natives of her planet.

White Diamond looked down at the lion; the creature seemed rather content in her arm, slumbering with one paw tucked to his face. She gently raised one finger to caress its small head and Pink seemed happy with the gesture.

"He's sleeping in my arms." White said. "I take it this is good?"

Pink laughed gently. "Yes."

White managed a small smile when she seemed pleased by this. She certainly admired the other matriarch's love of these things if it meant it benefited later study.

"White, I'm delighted you came to visit me today," Pink told her. She smiled a little, a particularly happy smile.

White looked up at her. She said nothing.

The heat was back in her chest, clenching.

"Pink..." she began, looking down at the lion in her arm. "I must ask you something and I trust you'll be honest with me."

"Of course." Pink looked at her with full focus.

"I understand you know what it is that I do," White said, glancing down, "I understand you know that I am not the best of company for you; Blue Diamond certainly offers more. It's to my understanding that she HAS offered you more."

Pink's eyebrows went up. "What do you - Oh. Oh!"

She realized what White Diamond was telling her; the other matriarch knew of her evening escapades with Blue. It wasn't like they behaved like that of most creatures who played with one another. The Diamonds had no shame with those sorts of things. Pink found human ideals in that particularly strange, but she herself had never thought of it possible with White.

 _Especially_ with White.

"It's true, Blue and I have played with one another," Pink said. She chuckled now and studied her with vague interest. "Does that make you jealous?"

White looked at her sharply, as if she were a young gem caught doing something particularly untoward. "No. I simply asked for your own benefit."

"I see..." Pink said, smirking slightly.

"You don't believe me."

"I've never known you to be jealous." Pink argued, gently, "In fact, you exhibit very little emotions in your face. So when you actually DO seem to show it, it's quite easy to notice. Oh, don't be upset. I'm happy that most were wrong in their assumption of you."

"Assumptions." White was well aware of what those were.

"Indeed. They were wrong. Emotion is still there within you. You just hide it very well."

White felt internally mortified by this knowledge, especially since Pink could easily read her. It shouldn't have been that way. But instead of voicing it, she exhaled patiently. "I see. Perhaps I must meditate on this to better improve..."

She started to rise, but Pink took her arm, stopping her. She looked worried that she'd offended the other diamond. "White, no. You don't have to do that," she said, gently rubbing to soothe her, "It's okay to feel a little. If just only a bit. There is nothing wrong with it."

White seemed to hesitate, consider her words. She suddenly seemed...uncomfortable and lost. "I will speak with you later."

She departed, but returned only moments later to gently place the lion onto a bed of leaves beside Pink. The matriarch watched her go, sighed sadly and shook her head. The lion that White had been holding awoke from her movements and wandered over to rest inside Pink's hands.

Well, perhaps later, then.

O

Blue Diamond sighed, leaning back in the bath.

She was annoyed by the sound of her pearl addressing her. She opened her eyes and noticed the smaller gem bowing before her at the edge of the bath.

"What is it, pearl?" Blue asked.

"My Diamond, you have a visitor." she said, quietly.

Blue exhaled, but sat up. "Who is it?"

White Diamond spoke from the other side of her bath chamber doors. "It's White Diamond. I wish to speak with you."

Blue sat there in her bath, furrowing her brow with surprise before she sighed and stood up. "Very well. Come in."

The doors opened and White watched as Blue stood, water rushing down the length of her body. No particular need for modesty. White had seen her before anyway; when she and Yellow had spent time together in their chambers. It had been only inevitable that she'd walk in on them sometimes.

"I wanted to speak to you about something." White told her.

Blue nodded, retrieving her robes and fitting them on. "Alright. What is it?"

White hesitated and it was interesting watching conflict touch her face. Blue had very rarely seen it. It was intriguing, though troubling all the same.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. Not...Not really," White told her, glancing away. "It's about Pink Diamond. I was simply... Well, I'm not adept in dealing with these particular subjects and Yellow Diamond recommended that I speak with you about them."

"I see. Well, what do you wish to ask?"

White looked around for a moment, considering her words before she exhaled quietly. "We have had a few nice encounters as I'm certain that you are aware." She managed a very small smile that was there and gone again like lightning. "I've just never had to deal with these feelings before..."

"Ah." Blue Diamond chuckled softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "White, you've done wonderfully thus far. Do you believe Pink could not adore you as she has the rest of us?"

White didn't respond. Her silence told Blue what she wanted to know. The other matriarch turned and Blue wandered toward the enormous balcony nearby.

"It's all very simple, White." she explained, "All you have to do is fulfill her every wish and desire; be a good lover for her and everything else will just flow naturally into place. It'll come together in time. It just requires patience and understanding. You're intelligent and we look to you for advice, White; you can understand the nature of love, yes?"

White furrowed her brow. She seemed unsure of that idea. "Of that, I do not understand. Nor will I pretend to."

Blue laughed gently, making her way to her again. She straightened White's cloak a little and patted her shoulders.

"White, love is as natural to all of us as the billowing winds and the pouring rain," she told her, "It's not something you regard with your laboratory tools. You love Pink, I've seen the way you look at her. It's unlike the stares you have when you work."

White looked away. She exhaled and nodded her approval. "You seem to know what you're talking about. I appreciate your advice, Blue Diamond."

"Of course." Blue smiled at her.

O

It had been a lovely evening.

White Diamond made her way to Earth once again, walking passed rows of gems who bowed to her; they didn't interest the older diamond. She found Pink in her chambers, studying herself in the mirror. Her pearl was nearby, giving her comments about her appearance. She seemed focused on something and White Diamond softly cleared her throat to get her attention.

Pink Diamond looked up into the mirror and smiled when she noticed her. "Ah, White. Good to see you, again," she said. She looked mildly concerned when she noticed the odd look on White Diamond's face. "Is...everything all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," White replied, quietly. "I simply wanted to return and extend an apology for my unworthy behavior."

"Oh. No apology necessary," Pink told her, shaking her head.

"But it was necessary of me. I had..." White trailed off when she noticed what Pink had occupied herself with - an unusual wooden tablet covered with interesting splotches of various colors. "What are you doing there?"

Pink looked down briefly at what White was staring at, then smiled. "Ah! You've noticed. I have much to show you from my observations this morning!" she said, standing. "Please, sit!"

White Diamond looked somewhat lost as Pink took her hand and urged her to sit where she had once been sitting.

"What are you doing, Pink?" White asked, unable to resist her curiosity.

"Well, today, I've watched the humans and they have given me a delightful idea." Pink told her, with a bright smile. "This afternoon, I've spent time here making what humans had taken to calling 'makeup'. It's quite wonderful."

White Diamond furrowed her brow, taking the small wooden plaque of colors Pink had created. She understood its purpose well enough given her study of the natives of Pink's colony. Some humans had taken to calling such things "war paint" for times of battle. It supposedly strengthened them somehow.

"Are you not aware that we could alter our appearances if we chose?" White Diamond asked, "Such a thing fails us."

"Yes, perhaps that is true. But this is fun! I've already painted up my Rose Quartz's," Pink Diamond told her, "And it's an excellent way to bond with one another. As I have seen, human females do this and discuss their most trivial details of their lives. But they seem to delight in it. Now that you're here, perhaps you will indulge?"

White Diamond glanced down when Pink began to dab one of her fingers into a dark, blue color. She made a small sound of embarrassed protest and scooted away when Pink tried to touch her cheek.

"Perhaps I am not suited to such - " she began.

Pink smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. "Trust me. You'll look lovely."

"Am I to assume I look less appealing without this?"

"No, of course not. Now hush and let me work."

It was fortunate that White Diamond adored Pink the way she did; most gems were not permitted to speak to her in such a tone. Still, she kept silent and allowed Pink the opportunity to indulge in what she felt was a mundane and ridiculous thing.

Pink Diamond began to rub the color on White Diamond's cheek, all the while the older gem sat perfectly still. She was quite good at that; lacking movement as needed. Sometimes, most gems who approached confused her for one of the many statues that littered her great halls.

"Do you have stories you'd like to share?" Pink asked, noticing how uncomfortable White suddenly seemed. She sought to ease the tension.

"Ah, yes; an observation, perhaps? I noticed your gardens are growing. They are quite lovely." White replied, watching Pink's face as the younger gem worked. She seemed curious. Maybe fascinated.

"Thank you, White. Would you like to join me for a stroll? Perhaps taking a break from your work would benefit you. You seem distracted."

White Diamond murmured an affirmative before Pink began to work the makeup near her left eye; the action made the older gem blink rapidly a few times, making Pink chuckle a little.

When Pink eventually pulled away to clean her fingertips on a cloth nearby, White assumed they were finished.

"May I stand now?"

"Oh, no. Not yet. I have to apply this to your lips as well."

"My lips?"

"Yes. Now..." Pink dabbed a little color onto her thumb, took a few seconds to study it before brightening. "Ah! Yes! This is more your color! You would certainly stand out!"

She leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. "Now, part your lips a little."

White Diamond glanced down at her fingers, then up to her and slowly parted her lips. Pink Diamond rubbed the color onto her lower lip first and White Diamond hadn't realized she'd shut her eyes. Mm, a nice touch. Normally, she was appalled at the idea of touch all together, but this was...nice.

Very nice.

Pink Diamond seemed interested in moving to her cheeks and it left White's lips trailing off in wonder as to where her fingers had gone.

"You look lovely!" Pink Diamond said, brightening. "Would you like to see?"

"I suppose if I must."

Pink stepped away from White Diamond's field of vision so that she could see herself in the great, expansive mirror before her. White Diamond tilted her head like a confused dog. Well, it certainly wasn't perfection, but Pink seemed quite proud of herself and she was not one to see her disappointed. Not this time.

"Yes, your hands certainly craft wonders," she replied, "Pray tell; is there more to these human rituals you wish to involve me in?"

Pink Diamond was delighted that she asked. "Yes! Come! Follow me into the gardens!"

"Very well. Pearl?" White Diamond looked down at her pearl and gestured that she follow them.

The two pearls obeyed and followed their diamonds out into the expansive rose garden outside. White Diamond looked down at them; a sea of pink roses as far as her eyes could see. Yes, she had definitely spent more time allowing the gardens to grow further. Pink smiled with pride and bent down, retrieving one of them.

"My gardeners have certainly outdone themselves this passed year," she said, "But I had a hand in it all the same. As I told you before, sometimes beautiful things can grow in place of destruction; there was a forest fire here, long ago. I made it beautiful."

She held up the rose to White Diamond and the other gem gently took it from her hand. She admired it for a moment before murmuring her approval.

Pink chuckled and gestured for her to draw closer. White Diamond did so and the smaller diamond placed a rose in her hair. White Diamond glanced up at the flower there and Pink laughed softly at her expression.

"Is there a purpose for this?" she asked.

"Yes."

White looked curious now - well, flowers suited no purpose that she herself could think of, but Pink smiled affectionately.

"To make you look beautiful."

"Honestly, Pink..."

The younger matriarch laughed gently. She drew closer, gently taking her hand and they continued walking through the gardens. The two pearls nearby followed, as permitted. White Diamond would never find herself using the word 'beautiful', but today was lovely, especially now that she had time alone with Pink.

"My Diamond!"

The two diamonds turned, just as an agate approached, holding a clipboard in hand. She quickly bowed to Pink and held it up to her.

"The expansion of the zoo is underway!" she said, "I was hoping for your approval on the - "

She noticed White Diamond's wide, annoyed stare and quickly withered, clutching the board close to her chest with a frightened sound.

"I'll come back later." she said, hurrying away.

"That would be best." White Diamond told her.

The gem hurried away, leaving the two alone once more. White Diamond looked down at Pink and the smaller diamond put her arms around her. After a few moments, White Diamond returned the embrace.

Pink looked down at her pearl and winked once. The smaller gem acknowledged and hurried away. White Diamond caught the gesture and looked down at her.

"Is this a part of your plan? To indulge in more human customs?"

Pink chuckled. "Oh, you caught me."

"I fail to comprehend your obsession with those creatures, but I confess they do create wonders," White Diamond replied. "Their music is something I do find pleasing."

"Interesting that you mention that, White."

White looked down and noticed the pearl return with a tablet. The gem pressed a few buttons before music filled the air. She held it up and White Diamond's pearl looked at her curiously.

The music was lovely. It was hard to imagine that humans could create such beautiful compositions. White Diamond regarded the pearl for a moment before looking at Pink. The smaller diamond reached up, taking one of her hands and setting it around her waist.

"I see." White Diamond mused. "You wish to dance. I don't dance."

Pink chuckled. "That's alright. There's a first time for everything. Now, just follow my steps."

She called it a 'waltz'. White Diamond found it pleasant, despite the fact that dancing always seemed unnecessary for her. Still, the delightful way Pink laughed made such a thing easily overlooked.

O

Pink led White Diamond to her chambers and the pair watched Earth's moon from the chaise lounge. White Diamond watched the stars, somehow finding solace in the silence. It took a few moments before Pink looked at the other diamond curiously.

"How old are you, White?" Pink asked her.

"As old as this universe," White replied, without hesitation. She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe older. I don't think about it anymore. Perhaps I don't remember."

Pink looked at her sadly. "Did it get lonely for you?"

"No." A pause. White seem uncertain. "Not anymore."

Pink smiled a little and leaned against her. White glanced down curiously at the gesture, noticing how the other matriarch seemed to relax her cheek against her shoulder. The heat in her chest returned, the flames within her being licking agitating sensations beneath her skin.

White Diamond felt the air change when Pink touched her; she rested a hand across her abdomen, gently caressing.

 _Now. Do it now._

"Where do we go from here, Pink?" she asked, her voice quiet in the room.

Pink leaned forward, whispering in her ear - a dulcet, feminine purr that could melt even the coldest beings in the universe. "The stars."

The comment confused White Diamond until she felt Pink's arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her down to rest on top of her in the chaise lounge. Pink laughed with a delighted sound and White Diamond turned a little to get comfortable; she wrapped an arm around Pink's shoulders before pulling her into her chest.

She raised her free hand and Pink mirrored the gesture; their hands caressed like the bodies of two lovers, gentle and even teasing. Pink smiled up at her and she leaned up to kiss her lower lip. It was about as far as she could reach.

The heat in White's chest nearly blazed like an inferno.

"Touch me, White." Pink whispered, kissing her cheek.

White's eyes darkened and she looked at her, that stoic facade vanishing into something new; it was almost primal. She quickly regained her senses and shook her head rapidly.

"That's...what you want?" she asked.

"It's what I've wanted for a while," Pink rumbled, seductive in the wake of this new change. "You know I adore you, White. If you feel I am unknown to these things - "

"No, I just..." White looked at her, eyes heavy. "It's me you truly want. How can that be when Blue offers you far more congeniality than I can?"

Pink looked surprised by that. "Oh. Oh! I see..." she said, "You think..."

White looked at their hands as they continued to caress and touch one another in a slow, sensual dance. Even the slightest contact made every nerve ending in her body hum.

"I want you to be the one I share my bed with," Pink told her, kissing her fingertips.

"I must be mad to indulge in you." White Diamond murmured, quietly. A faint shudder ran through her body.

"No. You're quite sane, love." Pink Diamond assured her.

White Diamond looked at her for a moment, seemingly working something in her head before she kissed her, as if spurred on by the notion of sanity. Pink made a happily surprised sound, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Oh! Oh," she murmured, between kisses, "You're sane. You're quite sane."

O

It had really been too long.

Once they began to kiss one another, this became obvious with every waking second that White hadn't been intimate with another in a very long time. It had never been needed and never been called for.

Pink kissing her neck, working her fingers into the thin, flesh-tight black mesh of her uniform made every inch of her body feel like fire.

"Do you want me as well, White? I hope I am not placing my desire where unwanted."

"No! No..." White was startled by how thick her voice sounded; it was also strained, betraying her desire. "No. I want you, Pink..."

Pink smiled with pleasure, quite happy with the response; she noticed the heavy-eyed stare on White Diamond's face, the way she seemed to shudder at every contact of her lips. She leaned forward, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

"How long has it been since you've been touched, White?" she asked, making her way lower to kiss the bare flesh of her abdomen as she managed to lightly pull the black mesh away.

"How long?"

" _Too long_."

Pink was content with that breathless response. White murmured something that Pink didn't hear, so she lifted her head from her task and met the other diamond's stare. White smiled a little and stretched, chest heaving with a low, deep inhale. She straightened after a few moments to cup her chin in one hand, placing a proper kiss on her lips.

Pink returned the kiss and reached up to cup her cheeks; her thumbs tracing the gray lines beneath her eyes and she shivered as White's mouth explored her.

The kiss turned a little more intense when she felt White's mouth part a little; when Pink opened her mouth and welcomed her, White gave a low, rather attractive murmur of appreciation and delved in. Her own tongue rose up to meet her and the entire room suddenly grew hotter.

White cradled her with one arm and the other teased down the length of her front, moving slowly passed her gem, then back up again, deftly dodging the place between her thighs.

Pink felt vulnerable in this position, but she trusted the older matriarch holding her close to her chest; her breasts were bared through the black mesh and Pink couldn't resist the urge to tease them, rubbing the darker skin of her nipples with light, inquisitive fingertips.

White's kiss grew slightly more passionate; her teeth lightly nipped her lower lip and it sent hot sparks dancing through her body. Pink parted from her just an inch to take a deep, shaking breath. White watched her, smiling a true, genuine smile.

"How beautiful you are," she sighed.

Pink chuckled against her lips. "Nothing like you."

"You flatter me."

White's thoughts derailed and her breathing stopped when Pink's fingers began to explore her chest. They moved lightly over her side, her leg and delved inward, making her suck in air through her nose and tense when she touched her _there_.

"I can do more than that for you, love," Pink said, her voice slightly strained when White mirrored the motion.

Another hiss. White almost sounded like she was in pain.

 _Yes, yes, finally! Touch me there!_

Pink noticed how the other diamond looked in the darkness of the room; lips parted, eyes glazed over with a hunger she'd never seen before. It was wonderful to see White look at her with such need and devotion. Now that they were finally here together, it became apparent that her struggle to maintain control over herself was slipping.

"You can deny any emotion you wish, but you cannot deny this, love..." Pink told her, with a gentle, affectionate kiss to White's cheek. When the stroking became too much, she parted and gave a low sound of approval. "Oooh..."

Through the thin fabric of her clothes between her legs, White could feel how warm she was; the rubbing motions dampened the robes where she touched her. Her lips parted and she uttered soft, almost inaudible sounds of pleasure.

Pink's hands were everywhere; she moved to undress White completely, fingers tugging at the thick cloak somehow still on her shoulders. White stopped rubbing her, moving to assist in disrobing. Such a complicated affair - she hadn't needed to do so very often - and one that irritated her sensitive flesh to new levels of aching.

Once she was finally able to free herself from the confines of her attire, she was suddenly aware of Pink's stare. It left an odd ache in her belly and White looked down at her, face and cheeks suddenly flushed.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, lovely voice thick with arousal.

Pink smiled brightly, running a finger across a long, gray line that traveled across White's shoulder and down her arm. Many of these unique gray lines trailed all across her body.

She was thinner than the other two diamonds and not quite as shapely as Blue, but there was a beauty to her that Pink couldn't quite define. She noticed that White still waited for an answer and smiled tenderly, reaching up to kiss her again.

"You're lovely, White. Why wouldn't I look at you?" she told her. "And you..." She looked down, gently running a hand across White's abdomen. "Have a positively beautiful form."

White's cheeks flushed a little. She huffed at the dulcet manner that Pink had spoken and leaned in close to pull her up against her chest.

Pink smiled and gave a giggle as she worked to undress herself; the sense of urgency was there again and once she was properly undressed, her breath hitched when she felt a few fingers press against her slick folds.

White's eyes almost glowed in the darkness of the room. She lowered her head for another kiss, gently nipping the corner of Pink's throat. The matriarch beneath her squirmed, a few labored sounds filling her ears.

"Stay still, Pink," White soothed, lightly sucking on the skin of her neck, "This will please you."

Pink Diamond obediently stilled her hips from squirming too much at the promise of pleasure as she lightly touched her slick, aching folds with two gentle fingers. She stroked her hand back and forth, listening to the shallow sounds coming from Pink.

Then, without warning, she slid them inside at an agonizingly slow pace. She gasped as her touch sent prickling waves of heat through her and tried to stay still, but couldn't help making slight twitches when her fingers brushed against sensitive spots within her. They moved, seeking something...

Pink could most certainly appreciate the feel of those fingers as they worked slowly into her; White looked at her with an intense focus on her face as she rocked that hand. It reminded her of how the diamond often looked when she was studying something or working in her laboratory.

Here, it was so incredibly erotic that Pink felt her insides tighten.


	4. Love Psalm

_Porn warning here._

~O~

 **Love Psalm**

White was watching her with fascinated awe. It seemed like every little thrust of her fingers brought forth delicious sounds from the other diamond. When she thought to add another finger, Pink immediately whispered out a lust-filled "yes".

The diamond atop her added another finger and that was when Pink _really_ started making noises, writhing about on her hand and moving her hips in time with her motions. It left her own inner thighs trembling and aching.

 _Patience,_ she told herself.

She began using a corkscrewing motion inside of Pink, drawing out long, beautiful moans from her. White leaned her head forward, inquiring softly in Pink's ear.

"Do I feel good inside of you?"

Pink moaned lowly, pressing her head harder into the pillows, feeling White's other hand against her leg, guiding it over her arm to better angle her fingers.

"Oh yes, you feel amazing..." she gasped.

The lewd sounds her body made only served to make her blush deeply. White pressed her lips over hers again, plundering her mouth with her tongue in a malicous parody of what she was doing with her hand. Her breathing hitched when White curled her fingers and found that spot deep inside of her.

The diamond above her parted at the noise, smiling triumphantly down at her. "There?"

" _Yes_ , there!"

At that, White continued to abuse that spot with her fingers until Pink began to pant and hoarsely call out her name. She begged her to move her hand faster and when White obliged, that was when the other diamond REALLY started making noise.

"Yes..." Pink gasped, her voice light with impending orgasm. She started to chant frantically, straining. "Yes, yes, yes. Don't stop!"

"Are you going to come?"

" _Yes!_ Please!"

White was relentless now, showing no mercy and Pink couldn't stop the louder moan that burst from her lips. She tossed her head, the sounds spurring White on.

"Good..." she hissed, her beautiful voice straining, "Come for me."

Pink didn't have to be told twice. In seconds, she seized up and came apart with a loud, passionate shriek to the heavens. White thought she looked beautiful as always; but here, especially in the throes of passion, it was the most welcoming sight she'd ever seen.

While she was still shaking, White gently removed her fingers fron her and bent down for a kiss. Pink responded with a shudder and several deep gulps of air. White took a moment to hold her, allowing her to savor the last vestiges of her orgasm.

White looked down at the fingers coated in Pink's release before she slipped them into her mouth to clean them. Pink watched with a bright flush to her cheeks.

The rumble of satisfaction that came from White's chest was the most delightful, erotic sound she'd ever heard.

Pink felt a generous coating of slick against her leg that dripped from White Diamond's thighs. She was much wetter than Pink expected her to be. She still maintained a rather calm facade, so this was quite impressive.

"Oh my, you're pretty wet," Pink crooned, eyes dark with renewed arousal, "I'm impressed."

White smiled thinly. She could certainly appreciate the seductive side to Pink. "I suppose I could say you are the reason for that."

The others had no idea how easy it was for White to control her own body's wants and needs, however; if Pink didn't want it to continue, she would stop it.

"Come. You need me. I can tell," Pink soothed, reaching for her.

White gave just the softest of sounds before, moving around a little to get into a proper position. She took one of the younger diamond's legs and hooked it around her waist. Finally, she began to rock against Pink; grinding against her most sensitive area.

Oh. _Oh_ , that was nice. Pink's hands teased her chest for a few moments before wrapped her arms around White's back, fingernails digging into the flesh of her lover. White gasped out softly, lowering her head to rest against the place closest to Pink's ear.

The sounds she made gave Pink the most exquisite shivers; they were noises that she never believed White to be capable of making, nor how delightfully erotic they were.

"There you go, White," she purred, a pleased, seductive coo following, "Enjoy it. Enjoy _me_."

"Yes..." White hissed, spurred on by her words.

Pink closed her eyes, leaning her head back to also enjoy what was happening. It was just a subtle rocking of their bodies that gently fanned the flames slowly heating between them.

White hissed sharply, clutching the sheets.

Pink was beginning to have difficulty thinking, but she grinned and spoke, breathless. "It's okay, White. Let me hear it..." she soothed.

Her nails kneaded the skin of White's back before rocking forward against her movements. White made an unusual, haunting sound, moving harder against her, pushing them both toward the inevitable.

Pink moaned, biting her lip and burying her face in White's shoulder. She was barely able to manage White's name through a cry of pleasure.

"My name..." White hissed, as if surprised to hear it. "Call it again..."

Pink attempted it once more through a pleading mewl. White gasped against her ear, shuddering in her arms. Her fingers clenched the sheets so tightly, Pink could hear the joints cracking near her ear.

When she heard White's breath slowly start to quicken, she knew it was only a matter of time before she came undone. And she wanted to see it. Blue had told her White often hid her face before she came, so as not to be seen in a vulnerable state. So she took White's head in both hands and lifted it from her shoulder to watch her face, just in time to see the other diamond's face twist.

"So...you want to watch me, do you?" White rasped.

She pressed their foreheads together and Pink watched as White's features changed; she appeared to look like she was close to weeping and it was quite startling because she had no idea the diamond could look like that in a million years.

They strove for release and it didn't take that much longer to find it; Pink refused to let her tear her eyes away.

"Oh yes, here it comes..." White hissed out.

The sound that followed was a very deep, attractive moan that escaped her lips; the sound was so beautiful and so utterly full of passion that it could serve to make even Yellow Diamond herself blush. She couldn't believe how utterly shameless White Diamond sounded right now.

When she finally came undone, it was absolutely amazing to Pink; a fierce, broken shout, a flash of teeth and a few following jerks of her hips to ride out the last vestiges of her orgasm.

Pink had followed nearly a second later, crying out her lover's name with abandon.

She didn't even mind when the other diamond collapsed on top of her. She DEFINITELY didn't mind the breathless, heavy choking gasps from her either.

Pink was still shaking, so she held White in her arms to calm them both.

O

Pink was laying with her head tucked in White's arm, studying the form of the other diamond. White's eyes were closed and it almost looked like she was sound asleep. It was interesting to imagine the things she'd endured and seen before they had come into existence. Pink had much she knew she could learn from her.

"You're watching me."

Pink looked up as the diamond had spoken. White Diamond opened her eyes and glanced at her. She didn't seem annoyed, just curious by her action amid the lazy, contented way she looked at her. It wasn't often that gems stared at her like that - typically, they knew better than to do so - but she didn't mind it coming from Pink.

"Forgive me. Does that bother you?" Pink asked.

White thought about it before shaking her head. No, it didn't concern her. She made a pleased sound when Pink lightly ran a hand through the white hair on her head.

It was softer than she thought; her fingers teased through the feather-like hair on her lover's head for a few moments and just smiled. White made a pleased sound, shutting her eyes at the sensation.

"Did you like it?" Pink asked, after a moment. She stopped her task of teasing White's scalp and ran a finger across her sternum now, the touch lightly teasing.

"Immensely." White answered.

"I'm glad."

White looked at her for a moment before she glanced up at the ceiling. The intricate designs that the gems in her court had created were lovely, in their own way. So many images of flowers, colorful forms of life were beyond her, but she couldn't deny that they were beautiful.

"Did you also like it?" White asked, glancing sidelong to her.

Pink chuckled, nodding. "Very much so. I hope we could do that again."

White looked back down at her. The idea was quite pleasant to think about. She had truly enjoyed being in Pink's company. "Would you like to?"

Pink smiled. "If it means I get to see you smile more."

White stared at her for a moment before a genuine, rare smile touched her face. She kissed Pink on her forehead; it was a chaste gesture, but Pink moved her head to place a kiss on the diamond's lips instead. White chuckled gently, amused by it.

Pink rolled on top of her, resting her chin between her breasts. White raised an eyebrow at the playful smile on her face.

"I have fun playing with you, White." she said. "It's such a shame how busy you are. I would like to stay in this bed all day."

"That would be counter-productive." White remarked.

"Would it, indeed?" Pink teased, affectionately.

Then, White glanced up briefly at the noise from a communicator beside Pink's chaise lounge. She reached over to take it and hand it to the other diamond. Pink activated it and a holographic projection of her pearl's face appeared within it.

"What is it, pearl?" she asked.

"My diamond. It would seem that they have a situation at the zoo." she said, "One of the humans is birthing."

Pink's eyes widened with delight. "Truly? Oh! I must see!"

White looked at her with surprise as she quickly rose. "Pink, I assumed the Rose Quartz's I made for you were suitable to this task." she told her.

"Yes, but I have witnessed the birth of every human in my zoo since you have created it," Pink said, "It's tradition for me to be there. One cannot simply ignore that."

White nodded. That was true.

"Ah! I had a thought!" Pink said, brightening, "Join me, White. You can see for yourself the beauty of these creatures."

White raised an eyebrow. She wrinkled her nose a little at the idea. "Honestly, Pink..."

"Please? I would love for you to be there and it would only take a moment."

A sigh from White Diamond. Then, she nodded. "Very well. I can see this is of great importance to you. I will come."

O

White observed the birthing process alongside Pink from behind the glass. The Rose Quartz's were spending time comforting the human female while another was kneeling down, ready to receive the younger offspring.

"You're doing very well," a Rose Quartz soothed, washing the human's face with a wet cloth.

White couldn't deny how fascinating it was to witness the organic birth; so much effort went into just having one human child. They were certainly primitive in reproduction, but how interesting that it seemed to work well for their species.

Pink adored them and despite White's personal feelings about it, she would respect her for this choice.

Shortly afterwards, White and Pink returned to Homeworld for a meeting with Blue and Yellow. The four diamonds discussed the status of their colonies and the future plans for more. White had been interested in discussing the new line of jaspers she'd produced as guards on Homeworld. She'd been particularly proud of them.

After the meeting, Pink sought to have a walk with White and talk to her.

White was far more congenial since their time together in her chambers. She smiled a little more than usual and allowed Pink to even hold her hand.

"There is much work I must do," White told her. "So I'm afraid out time must be brief."

Pink nodded, patting White's chest with one hand. "I know. I have much to do as well." she agreed, "But I do hope we can find time for each other again."

White couldn't make promises on that, especially given her duties; but she truly did hope that she would find the time again for her.

O

White attempted to ponder the ideas of love and what it meant.

She adored Pink and her company had been most welcoming, but is that all she could offer? Was love something that had been completely beyond her understanding? Maybe she was just too old to see the point of it. Maybe she still felt as if her company would not suit Pink.

So she meditated on this once more.

 _Smiles were exchanged._

 _Pink and White danced together, waltzing as they had before in the garden. She laughed happily and White's smile was so brilliant, it lit up her entire face._

 _"I love you, White." Pink told her, her own smile equally as brilliant._

 _White didn't answer. Her smile thinned a little. After a few moments, she leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on Pink's lips._

 _"And I you, Pink." she answered, finally parting to give her the answer._

White continued to meditate, but the smile that lit her face surprised her pearl watching the entire time.

As White worked, Pink was watching the production of her gem soldiers. She was proud of them and every one who had emerged, saluted their loyalty to her.

What wonders she could create.

Later that evening, Pink contacted Blue, but it was Yellow who answered instead, in a state of undress. Pink raised an eyebrow with an amused sound.

"Ah, I take it you two are busy," she teased, affectionate.

Yellow laughed quietly. _"What would give you such an idea?"_

Blue hands made their way up the expanse of Yellow's chest, teasing her nipples and Yellow squirmed a bit. She glanced back skeptically.

 _"Blue, I am talking right now,"_ she quipped.

Blue poked her head into view, smiling at Pink. _"Ah, would you like to watch, Pink?"_ she crooned, _"Yellow certainly puts on a delightful show."_

Yellow huffed indignantly, cheeks flushing. _"No, NO! Absolutely not!"_

Blue laughed when Yellow made her way out of frame. She looked at Pink through the communicator. _"She's shy."_ she whispered.

 _"I am not shy!"_

Pink laughed with amusement.

 _"Well, how was your evening with White?"_ Blue asked. _"Did you enjoy yourself?"_

Pink smiled, nodding. "I did indeed."

 _"Ah, I'm glad. Did she blush when you...?"_

"Oh! Very much so!"

The two giggled softly and Yellow sighed from off-screen. _"Blue, this is completely inappropriate. Now if you don't mind, I'm going bathe. Since you've completely taken the mood and - "_

Blue huffed a little. _"Oh, don't be mad, Yellow. It's all good fun. I'll join you."_

Pink couldn't stop her laughter. "All right. You two enjoy yourselves. I have to visit the zoo again to make certain things are fairing well with the human infants. Have fun!"

She ended the conversation with a small laugh.

O

Yellow had no complaints.

In fact, all she seemed to be voicing while in the bath was various sounds of approval and pleasure. Once Blue was finished, she leaned back, brushing a lock of hair back and smirking down at Yellow from her perch on her lap.

"All done?" she laughed.

Yellow leaned her head back against the edge of the bath, looking quite satisfied. "Yes." she rumbled, contented.

"Are you quite pleased?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy me?"

"Yes."

"Am I the most lustrous, glimmering diamond you've ever had?"

"Yes."

"Are you just saying 'yes' to everything and not listening to me?"

"Yes."

Blue laughed with delight and leaned against her, pressing a kiss against her damp cheek. "I assumed as much." she said, with another chuckle.

Yellow glanced down at her, seemingly returning to reality before she rolled her eyes. "You like to test me far too often, Blue."

"Oh, yes. I certainly do."

Yellow looked toward the mirror and noticed a small mark on her neck. She raised an eyebrow and looked down at Blue, who seemed quite content to perch her face on her breasts.

"You marked me." she said.

"I know." Blue replied, with a laugh. "It gives them something to talk about."

Yellow made a face, but managed a smile when Blue kissed the corner of her mouth.


	5. Made in Her Image

~O~

 **Made in Her Image**

White watched the aberration as it scuttled about in the cell.

She was taking notes, finding its behavior facinating. It seemed that the machine she'd created as a means to control defiance among the gems was successful. Each result was different for every gem, but the purpose was the same.

No memories.

No cognitive thought process as they had before.

Just a mindless, animalistic pattern of behavior.

It was fitting, all things considering. White didn't tolerate defiance of any kind, especially on her colonies. She had only been curious by what had caused such a small uprising. No gems of her court were so brazen and foolish. This would warrant further investigation at a later time, she assumed. There was still much else that needed to be done.

Her mind drifted away to Pink Diamond and she couldn't help but miss her, even in the passing months that they'd been apart from one another. White lacked a need for contact, physical or otherwise; but Pink she adored and missed her company.

"Look at you, White," Yellow remarked, early one morning. "You're much like Blue when she and I first paired together. It seems there's a heart deep inside that chest of yours."

White raised an eyebrow.

"It all fine to me," Yellow told her. "After all..." Her features smoothed out a little and there was a warmth of emotion that came and went quickly. "Everyone needs that. Even you, White."

White stared at her, contemplative.

Meanwhile, a peridot was rushing to Pink Diamond's chamber to give the good news regarding the emerging of a new soldier. Pink had been speaking to her pearl when the peridot entered, panting and leaning on her knees.

"My Diamond, forgive me!" she gasped, "But I come bringing good news!"

Pink Diamond looked surprised. "Ah, let's hear it."

The peridot saluted and brightened happily. "Your Glimemring Radiance, we've finally done it!" she exclaimed, "We've created the Perfect Quartz soldier!"

Pink looked at her, almost uncertain if she could believe that. Still, she would see for herself if this was true or not. So she rose and gestured for her pearl to follow her.

"Show me." Pink said.

The peridot squealed gleefully and two agates followed Pink Diamond as they were led to the Kindergarten. An agate was addressing the newly emerged Amethyst's in a loud, abrupt voice while walking down the line of them.

"We will be starting on training regiments in the passed several days! The same will go for the following months of ruthless training on Homeworld - is there a problem here, pebble?"

She stopped at an Amethyst, who had been smiling.

"No." the Amethyst said.

"No, WHAT?" the agate barked.

"NO, MY AGATE!"

"Pebble, I have trained and punished hundreds of your gem cut before you popped that ugly face of yours out of the mud!" she thundered. "Now TELL ME AGAIN! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"NOTHING, MY AGATE!"

"Good. Now all of you can run four-hundred laps around the Kindergarten for your fellow Amethyst's cheek. NOW!"

There were jaspers, agates and peridots who circled what could only be deemed as the Perfect Exit Mark from a jasper standing before them. Pink's eyes widened with delight and the new jasper immediately saluted her.

"She's perfect!" she exclaimed.

The jasper's eyes widened in shock and awe as she was promptly taken into her arms and embraced. The other gems watched the scene with a mixture of envy and delight. Jasper seemed to take great comfort in those arms and shut her eyes.

She was warm.

O

White Diamond's tower wasn't as well lit as Pink expected it to be.

She had arrived with the intent of speaking with White and found only a few gems walking around, carrying out their daily tasks. Often times, Pink had forgotten that White rarely required much assistance in her tower; if anything, she'd preferred solitude above all things. That, and she was clearly capable of performing her duties on her own.

"White?" she said, "I'm here to speak with you."

A Grey Star Sapphire approached, giving her a respectable bow. "Your Radiance. To what do I owe such an honor?"

"I would like to speak with White. Is she present?" Pink asked.

"She is currently away on an important task. We are awaiting her return shortly."

"Did she say what this task was?"

"She did not, Your Radiance."

"I see. Well, I'll simply wait for her return."

Pink wandered through the tower to White Diamond's archives. She was curious by the data that the other matriarch had collected for personal use. She smiled and made a sound of approval, taking one of the data plates. It was old; quite old given the textures and cracks.

Pink started it up and received only static. Frowning, she tapped the plate and the static cleared, granting her an image of White Diamond's face. The diamond was smiling, seemingly pleased by something. Pink felt herself smiling as well and she took a seat in the nearby chair.

There was no sound, but White in the recording told more by her smiles, her approving nods. It looked like a much more innocent time for her. She was probably younger in this video feed. Pink could assume that so much had changed.

A soft hiss filled the air, and Pink shut off the video feed, frowning curiously.

She rose and gestured for her pearl to follow her. The sound continued and seemed to grow louder until she noticed a glass cell that housed a corrupted gem fusion.

Pink's eyes widened in horror at the sight of it; violet, covered in thick white hair. Multiple limbs that ended in horrible claws. Four eyes above a drooling, gaping maw.

The pearl beside her gave a frightened cry, hiding behind her legs. Pink stood there, absolutely stunned to silence. She had never seen a gem look like this before; body mutilated into such an agonized image of what it once was.

"Pink..."

Pink turned, noticing White standing in the doorway, watching her silently. She didn't seem angered by the unarranged arrival, but curious more than anything else.

"White...what is...that?" Pink asked, barely able to get the words out.

White stared at her silently before she made her way to the cell. "A defect. Of...particular sorts." she explained. "The trial regarding the uprising on one of my colonies yielded these results. This is the fusion left to my devices. I used her to test a new device."

Pink looked at her, then to the gem corruption. "I-I don't understand. This is..." she managed. "White, this is too far!"

"How far is too far for the sake of control?" White wasn't entirely certain as to why Pink was shocked the way she was. "Defiance gives rise to an uprising that we do not allow. Gems given free will often times break the chains of a dynasty that we've worked hard to create."

Pink agreed with White, but only so far.

Watching the creature in the cell writhe, gurgle and hiss was just... It wasn't right. It felt abhorrent; a perversion of gem life. It wasn't just a corruption of the gem, but of the purity and will of the Diamonds.

"You're upset." White said. She tilted her head, brow forming a thin line.

"I'm upset?" Pink stared at her with anguish. "Look at what I see! Suffering of a creature not worthy of this! This is sad... Why wouldn't I be upset?"

"Pink..." White started to reach for her, but the other diamond quickly made her way out of the room.

She watched her go, features smoothing out sadly.

Time.

She just needed some time to understand. Such was the way of the younger ones.

O

White didn't speak to her after that.

Pink didn't see her much in the passing weeks and she knew that the older diamond had a way with respecting boundaries if need be. Perhaps there was more to it. Maybe White herself had no idea how to approach this delicate situation. She spoke with Blue about what she'd seen and Blue had unfortunately known about it.

"Yes, well...that's unfortunately true," she said, quietly. "White has been developing something that she'd use in the event of a mass uprising of colony gems. None of us are particularly happy by it, but it could be necessary."

Pink sighed, looking away. "It's...It's cruel."

"Perhaps. But sometimes we must be cruel, even if it means damning them to save others." Blue reminded her, with a sad smile. "None of us enjoy the idea of it."

Pink still refused to look at her.

Blue sighed gently through her nostrils and patted her hand soothingly. "Pink, have you spoke with White at all since you've seen this? It pains me to see any discomfort among you two."

"No. I had to think about things."

"There are still many things about her that remain unknown, even to us," Blue explained, "But she's old. Much older than we are. She's known things and sung songs that go beyond us. White is many things, but she isn't cruel. I hope you'll remember that."

Pink looked disappointed. "I do know this. She's gentle. I've seen that side of her. But I fear..."

Blue looked at her curiously. "What do you fear?"

"I...Oh, Blue; I don't know."

Blue stood up, gave her a gentle caress of her shoulder. "I'll speak with her. If that sounds agreeable to you."

"If you feel you must. I should return to my duties on Earth."

Blue nodded before departing.

She made her way to White's tower, ignoring the salutes and acknowledgement from the gems of the eldest diamond's court. She found White in her search; the diamond was sitting alone, going over a few archives in silence.

"White." Blue said, evenly.

"You know, I've always admired this particular species' ability to purge their emotions," White said, studying data displayed in numerical code before her, "I considered it once. To be unclouded by concience or delusions of morality would benefit my purpose in the end."

Blue exhaled, shaking her head. "Honestly, White. Don't be so dramatic."

She approached her, took the tablet from White's hands and sat down nearby. White gave her a look, but she didn't seem content to chastise her for the assumption.

"Pink is still young." Blue reminded her. "It takes time for all of us to fall into the routine of each other's ways."

White seemed to consider something before she looked at her. "Is she afraid?"

Blue hesitated to answer. "It's...not my place to say."

White sighed quietly. It was something she rarely felt; conflict and uncertainty. In truth, the idea of Pink becoming frightened of her was the last thing she wanted. In a sense, she considered Pink's purpose and her own. It would have been understandable that she would be unsettled by what she saw. After all, Pink's sole reason was of love and nurturing. White, however, was not.

But it wasn't proper to leave her like this. She had to speak with her.

O

Pink was at her throne, speaking with a gem regarding information of the zoo. When White entered, all attention turned to her and whatever gems were engaging themselves in, had stopped. White glanced up at Pink and she looked slightly surprised to see her.

She looked at the gems and waved her hand. "Leave us." she said.

Immediately, the gems filed out of the room until only White and Pink were left alone together. White regarded Pink silently for a moment. When she spoke, her voice took on that familiar, constant flatness that she was known for.

"I assume you have questions for me." she said.

Pink nodded her head. She placed her hands in her lap and crossed her ankles. She raised her head, regarding White in a look befitting a diamond. It didn't last and her features filled with sadness. White exhaled quietly through her nose.

"What does the purpose of these tests serve?" she asked.

"I informed you. I assumed it was obvious."

"No. There's another reason. Perhaps I am too naive to see it. Perhaps I don't want to see it; but regardless, as a diamond, it is my duty to understand."

White agreed with that sentiment. "There is a balance that must be maintained, Pink. On Homeworld. Among us. Among the universe."

Pink thought about it. She had been right on that fact.

"Did it frighten you?" White asked, after a moment of hesitation.

Another silence passed between them and Pink nodded once.

White's voice was softer now. Sad. "Do you not wish to see me anymore?"

Pink, once more, shook her head.

"White, that isn't what frightened me," Pink said, still so quiet.

"Then what is it?" White took a step forward.

"Is it really that easy for you?" Pink looked rather pained now, "Could you so easily snuff out a living being without hesitation? Without thought to what they feel? What they suffer?"

White thought about it. In truth, she'd done it so many times, it was as normal to her as breathing was to an organic creature. She was a diamond and as such, had to do whatever she did to keep logic and order in check.

Pink waited for an answer, but White didn't know what to say. It was a rare experience.

"Perhaps, despite everything, we still have much to learn from one another," White finally said, "Myself, mostly, it seems."

Pink furrowed her brow for a moment, gauging the level of sincerity from White. She rose from her throne, approached her and gently reached up to place a hand against her cheek. White shut her eyes and leaned into the touch. She couldn't help it.

"Despite their flaws, gems do not deserve a fate worse than death," Pink told her, "Please, don't do that to them anymore. Punish them if you must, but... Don't destroy everything that makes them what they are."

White exhaled, reaching up to hold Pink's hand to her cheek.

"I will...consider your words, Pink," she finally said, opening her eyes and regarding the smaller diamond. "But would you do something for me as well?"

"Of course." Pink assured her.

White's expression changed; she looked pained. "If you have an issue, speak to me on it. When you depart, I worry."

Pink looked surprised. "You worry?" That was new.

"Indeed. Is it not my right to do so?"

"Of course it's your right. I'm just...surprised to hear you confess it."

"I'm surprised to speak it."

Pink chuckled a little, lowering her head somewhat before she patted White's shoulder once. "Okay." she replied, understanding enough to know what White asked.

"It is a curious matter," White said, gently reaching down to take Pink's hand in hers. It began a delicate caress. "How much I can feel when I stand in your presence. I had assumed I was without such feeling for quite some time. I trust you'll remember that what I decide to do and the research I perform will never reflect judgement on you."

She noticed that Pink was silent, contemplative. White furrowed her brow. "Your silence does not suggest enormous enthusiasm in what I say."

Pink laughed gently. "No, I'm just happy to hear that, White."

"I see."

That had gone well.

O

"White, I'd like to give this to you."

The two diamonds rested in Pink's bed chamber that evening, having a moment to be intimate before returning to their duties. When Pink had offered a small, spherical object to White, the older diamond sat up curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

Pink placed a finger onto a button beside it and immediately, it split open vertically, metal parts falling back like a blooming flower. Lovely music filled the air and White took the object in her hand. The sound was soothing and seemed to caress her form from deep within.

"I had this comissioned by the Flint," Pink told her, leaning against White's shoulder. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

White nodded. "Indeed. Not that I do not appreciate the offering, but to what do I owe such a gift?"

"I thought you needed this more than I did." Pink said, smiling up at her, "When you're busy working or we cannot see one another for extended periods of time, I feel this would comfort you."

White nodded her head. "Ah. I see. Thank you, Pink."

Pink leaned up for a kiss and White raised a hand to the back of her neck, holding her closer. Those gloriously warm lips rolled so gently over hers.

Once they parted, White smiled a little down at her, brushing her thumb against Pink's bottom lip. "I adore you, Pink." she told her.

"And I you, White." Pink answered, with an affectionate caress on her shoulder.

O

 _Note -_ An interesting idea I had regarding White Diamond's abilities: A banshee-like scream that can render gems incapacitated as well as manipulate memories. I thought that the Corruption Song has parts of each Diamond's skills.

Also, since this is an AU, I wanted to make Jasper meet her Diamond in this fic. Because come on. She deserves that much. I also like the idea of Pink being far more empathetic than the other diamonds. Each diamond seems to have a trait and power specific to them. I thought Pink's could be nature and nurturing.

This chapter was inspired by the song "Secrets" by One Republic.


	6. Final Sacrament

_Porn warning here._

~O~

 **Final Sacrament**

It wasn't a common practice to wash one another.

Yellow had shown her approval when Blue decided to sneak into the bath that early morning and wash her shoulders. Bidding the inhabitants of the bath house away, Yellow turned so that Blue could properly clean her shoulders, breasts and abdomen.

"Sneaky." Yellow remarked, raising an eyebrow.

Blue laughed gently, scooping a handful of water into two hands and lightly pouring down across Yellow's head and face. The diamond shut her eyes, murmuring as the water washed across her. The bath houses of Blue Diamond's court always had a way of soothing; the aroma's of the oils and soaps was intoxicating.

"Of course, Yellow. All for you." Blue said, with a loving smile.

Yellow smiled back in return. Then, her features clouded in thought and Blue caught the look. She frowned with concern and washed Yellow's arms with gentle, comforting motions of a long cloth.

"You are thinking about the past." she said, as if it were fact.

"I'm thinking of how things had been before." Yellow told her, furrowing her brow. "Do you not also think on these things?"

Blue shook her head. "I look to the future, Yellow."

"Hm. Still, it's changed. Much has." Yellow replied. "It's perfect. Nothing in life stays perfect. I'm not one to just relax."

A warm chuckle. "Of that I can understand."

Yellow tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, catching the humor in her tone. She shut her eyes, leaning back when Blue caressed her neck with one hand, traveling down her shoulder before teasing her breast.

Yellow slipped two hands beneath her and pulled her into her lap. Instinctively, she rested her hands on her shoulders and tilted her head down for a kiss, to which Yellow happily oblidged. It was just a lazy kiss at first; their lips gently rolling before Blue deepened it, slipping her tongue inside. Yellow murmured against her mouth, quite pleased.

"Just let me take care of you..." Blue crooned, parting once to whisper against her ear.

Well, Yellow could stand a little bit of that.

Blue caressed and touched her bare skin, noticing the clenching of her muscles as she touched specific places - all of which were Yellow's favorite to be touched. Blue raised her chin to Yellow, smiling as her hands continued their journey southbound. When she met the other diamond's gaze, her eyes sought permission.

Yellow lightly raised her chin, her chest heaving a bit. The silent indicator to continue.

Blue's hands slid down Yellow's abdomen, moving between her legs. Yellow's lips parted in a silent gasp and she stretched her arms out of the bath. Blue's hand moved in slow, gentle circles against her and Yellow's legs unconciously fell open wider to give her better access.

"Mmm..." Yellow hissed.

"Good?" Blue queried.

Yellow didn't trust her voice entirely, so she settled for barely growling out a "yes". Blue continued the same motion before slipping two fingers into her. Yellow groaned out lowly, her fingers pressing into the stone.

"Finally!" she snarled out.

Blue moved her hand back and forth, starting slow until Yellow's breathless demands to go faster made her change the speed up a bit. So Blue obliged and Yellow's voice rose higher in approval.

"Another..." Yellow gasped.

Blue granted her her request and slid another finger into her. Yellow's moans were almost haunting and she rocked against her hand, almost desperate in her movements. She hissed and cursed several times before Blue sensed her slowly coming undone.

"Faster!" Yellow commanded, through a gasp filled with lust.

Blue obliged and moved her hand faster. Yellow's groans sounded closer together and she nuzzled her ear.

"Are you close?" she asked.

Why was she still talking? "Mmm-yes..."

"Good. Enjoy it."

Yellow began to pant faster before she fell over the edge with a particularly delicious cry of Blue's name. She jerked into the other diamond's hand several more times, riding out her orgasm before slumping back.

Blue smirked and removed her hand. "Feel better?"

Yellow smirked back at her, murmuring an affirmative. Then, she straightened, urged Blue off of her lap and turned her around so that she was pressed against the edge of the bath. Blue felt her breasts against her back as she leaned over her, wasting no time in sneaking her hand between her legs.

The water made it easy; two fingers worked themselves into Blue and the diamond gave a low, husky moan. She felt Yellow smile against her cheek.

"Alright then," she crooned, "Now it's time for me to see the diamond who loses herself."

Blue gave a strangled laugh in response.

Yellow nibbled her neck while the other diamond moved her hips back against the fingers inside of her. Every so often, Yellow would curl them, startling her with the sudden change in pressure.

Blue gasped when she felt Yellow's teeth press into her shoulder. The slight sting sent a wash of heat down her back and she felt the other diamond's tongue lap at the spot. It felt frozen and fire all at once.

When Blue felt those fingers depart from her, she gave a soft growl of disapproval, looking back at Yellow with a frown filled with lust. The other diamond chuckled, lowered herself so that she could cup Blue's backside with two hands. When Blue realized what she was about to do, she lowered her head with a soft, shuddering sigh.

A warm, wet tongue slipped into her and Blue let out another groan, leaning on two hands against the edge of the bath. When the stimulation between her legs proved to be too much, she settled for laying her cheek against her hands, gasping out about how good it felt.

It seemed to spur Yellow on because her tongue flicked against her clit with renewed fervor. She worked it back and forth until her head was whipping side-to-side, listening to Blue's cries come closer and close together. She quickly slipped two fingers into her the moment Blue gasped out how close she was.

Blue leaned her head forward, resting it on the sopping floor near the edge of the bath as she slowly began to come undone.

"Sing for me, Blue," Yellow crooned in her ear.

It didn't take long. Blue tipped over with a broken shriek only a few seconds after. Yellow continued moving her fingers into her, slowly and gently. Blue shuddered, giving out a few choking sobs before she felt Yellow wrap an arm around her waist and kiss the back of her neck with a chuckle.

Blue smiled back at her, reaching up to cup the back of her neck. "We should really get ready," she told her, "We have that meeting with the Moonstone soon."

Yellow groaned with disinterest. "Moonstone. Ah. That's right. Her prophecies. That's what sapphires are for. Why must we waste time with them?"

"As you recall, Yellow; Moonstones see into the indefinite future. A sapphire's gaze reaches only so far. Had they been easier to make, they could be mass produced."

Yellow still seemed bored of it, but nodded. "Very well. If we must..."

O

White and Pink had been spending time in White's private bath chambers. White sat behind the smaller diamond, just watching as she seemed intent on washing her arms with a lovely-smelling soap she'd pilfered from Blue.

"Have you ever seen the edge of the cosmos?" Pink asked her.

"There is no edge, Pink," White reminded her, smiling thinly when Pink seemed interested in her hand. "The universe is constant. It expands and we must explore its new horizons. That's the beauty of it. There's always something new."

Pink leaned back against her chest, glancing up at her. "Since when do you hold such belief? It was to my understanding that things are the same for you."

White tilted her head with a small chuckle. It was amazing how different she seemed when she was truly content. "Is it not the duty of us all to embrace some manner of change?"

Pink laughed gently. "Well, I believe I had a small part to play in that."

"Perhaps." White plucked the washcloth that Pink had been using and began to wash her shoulders with it. "Though it would be new for me."

"Then it pleases me to be the first."

White smiled down at her, leaning her cheek down to rest against Pink's head. She continued to wash the other diamond; such an interesting thing to do for her, especially given White's place in the universe and among them.

"Mmm, I wish we didn't have to leave this room," Pink sighed, "These moments feel so dear, especially given our duties. I often forget that."

White stopped the movement of her hand, placed the washcloth outside of the tub before placing a hand on Pink's shoulder. She turned her around in the water so that she properly faced her.

"Not always, Pink. I will be certain to give you proper attention whenever I can," White assured her. "For both of us."

Pink glanced down at her briefly before smiling. That curious, darkened stare returned and White knew what it meant. She certainly didn't hesitate to brush her knuckles gently against Pink's cheek.

White stepped out of the water and took Pink's hand, guiding her out with her. Pink followed, but looked genuinely curious as to where they were going. White led her into the shower nearby.

With a wave of her hand, white flames appeared on several candles placed around them and Pink brightened at the sight. White smiled in return and the shower immediately started with their arrival, washing warm, gentle water down on them both.

White leaned down for a kiss, cupping the back of Pink's neck; it was a kiss of nothing but teeth and tongue, breathless exhalation between them both.

"There is one thing I'd like to try, if you would permit me," White said, parting once to look down at her inquisitively.

"Of course. What would you like?"

White leaned down, whispering in her ear and it made Pink suddenly quiver. She smiled with delight and her eyes glazed over with need.

"Oh, certainly!" she told her. "I would not complain."

White cracked the smallest of smirks. "I know you won't."

Pink leaned back against the wall and White knelt down on one knee, lifting one of her legs so that it draped over her shoulder. It gave her a perfect view of her swollen folds. White smirked up at her and gestured to a small handle nearby.

"Hold that there," she instructed. "Don't worry, I'll hold you up."

Pink did as she asked and shuddered when she felt White's hands against her backside, lifting so that she was almost off the wet floor of the shower. Pink used her other hand to balance herself on White's shoulder, and the moment she felt her mouth on her, she couldn't stop the premature, loud gasp from bursting free.

White rumbled deeply, mouth and tongue working effortlessly over her. The only sounds were her breathless gasps and the lewd noises of her attentions.

She glanced down, watching that incredibly smooth tongue dip into her over and over. White opened her eyes and met her gaze. It was an incredible, erotic sight that made her shudder, flushing a deep, dark pink.

"Oooh, White..." Pink purred out, hips canting toward her mouth. "That's so good."

White's tongue dipped into her, flicked against her clit before drawing it into her mouth and sucking. Pink arched up with a delighted, high-pitched whine.

While Pink continued to shudder and whimper against her ministrations, White finally thrust two fingers into her, filling the deep ache at last.

Pink gave a shriek of pleasure and relief, clenching tightly around those digits. She worked her hand faster and Pink's cries drew closer and closer.

"Oh yes!" Pink cried, "Right there!"

White oblidged, worked against the spot in question, sending pulses of heat down Pink's back. She was panting, chanting "almost" a few times, desperate for release. It didn't take too long before the diamond''s voice hitched and she gave a fierce shout, quivering around White's fingers.

"Ahh, good..." White crooned, removing her fingers and setting Pink properly down onto the floor.

She stood up, shared a kiss with her and Pink shivered at the taste of herself on White's lips. She eventually parted, leaned her forehead against hers. Pink reached up with two hands, cupping White's waist and pulling her closer, wiggling a little so that White could properly straddle her thigh.

White reached up and grasped the handle near Pink's head, the other hand clutching the wall. She met Pink's stare, her own eyes clouded over with lust.

Pink smiled soothingly, rubbing two hands up and down her back before settling around her waist, letting her grind down on her thigh. A few awkward movements later, and it put her in just the right position so that she could grind herself against White's thigh as well.

White slowly moved, lips parting with a soft sigh. Oh, she'd found a perfect rythm given the way her eyes closed halfway with pleasure. Pink continued to hold her, lightly brushing her mouth against hers. The pressure between them began to build quickly; White lowered her head against Pink's shoulder, clenching and flexing her shoulders.

"Pink..." White gasped.

Pink merely murmured helplessly in response. White muttered a few more words under her breath before she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Open them. I want to see you." Pink gasped.

White grunted thickly, bucking hard against her before she opened her eyes, diamond-irises narrowing. The lust, the near-weeping grimace on her face told Pink that she was close.

"Are you coming?" she hissed.

"I-I'm not... Oh no - Oh, yes..." White groaned.

She struggled to keep her cries down as the orgasm gradually began to build and build. When the smallest hint of a high gasp escaped her, Pink immediately covered her mouth with hers to muffle it. White stiffened, gave a broken shout before she finally tipped over with a beautiful stream of groans and cries.

Pink cupped her cheeks, sharing a kiss of tongue and teeth; White gave another series of low, attractive groans in her throat before she reached down with two fingers to quickly help Pink along. It took only a few seconds before she felt the other diamond convulse and shake in her arms.

"I'm there...oh please, don't stop!" Pink cried.

Finally, she tossed her head with a fierce shriek as she came and White moved her hand faster, dragging out her orgasm a little more.

"Mmm..." Pink shuddered, wrapping her arms around White's shoulders to pull her down for another kiss.

White parted, regarding her with a relaxed, rather regal smile. "How do you feel, Pink?" she asked.

"Quite pleased." Pink assured her, kissing her chastely over her gem. "But my opinion still stands; I do not wish to leave this room, nor your company."

"We must, I fear." White replied, brow forming a thin line, "Moonstone's prophecies are not something we should ignore. She rarely has them and it would do all of us good to hear her words."

"Mm, yes." Pink agreed. "Shall we be off, then?"

The pair stepped out, willed their attire back onto their bodies and departed down the corridors. White offered her arm to Pink and the diamond laughed softly, taking it. She glanced up at White, gave another small giggle when the taller diamond raised her chin high in a gesture of pride.

How delightful.

O

The Moonstone sat in the center of the room, while the four diamonds rested in their thrones, watching her.

She was a tall gem; adorned with various jewels and beautiful white robes. Her eyes were pools of silver and her long, oceans of hair trailed around her waist and back. She did nothing at first and simply swayed back and forth, humming quietly.

Yellow sighed, not quite patient with her. "Can we get on with it?" she snapped, rolling her eyes.

"As you command, Your Radiance." Moonstone said, stopping her movements.

She raised two hands above her.

"As I slept, a vision came before me in dream..." Moonstone continued, "I saw a beast of many heads and faces rise over Homeworld, swallowing the planet whole. Behind this beast marched legions of twisted soldiers; broken and corrupted."

The diamonds looked at one another, considering this news. Pink seemed the most concerned and White ran a finger absently across her lower lip. Yellow furrowed her brow and Blue glanced at her briefly, worried.

"What else do you see?" Pink asked the gem.

Moonstone continued. Her features filled with sorrow. "I see a lion falling before this beast, bloody and broken. A sacrifice. A fire...so bright it burns all, consuming everything with its wrath... What follows is a great cry in all of the universe. Greater than any cry that has ever been or ever will be again."

She sighed, long and heavy. "My eyes open and it all falls to dark..."

The diamonds remained silent, taking a moment to think of what they had just heard.

What sort of prophecy spoke of these things?

White rarely gave the words of prophetic dreams much credence, but with Moonstone it had been different; every vision she had, every image that graced her mind had come true in some form or another. There had been one of a Great Flood that would wash across the land. The diamonds believed it to have been on Homeworld, but it was, instead, on Pink's colony. It had been an effort to test the weather patterns on Earth, but with the machines of their world meeting with the organic, it had backfired.

Perhaps prophecies were merely the result of their actions. White often times spent days after the incident thinking on this.

Then, her mind went to the uprising on one of her colonies.

She wasn't sure why.

O

 _Note_ \- On one end, I love writing the diamonds in loving situations like this. On another, we all know what's coming next. ;_;


	7. Tears of Fire

_"So we don't look at the troubles we can see now; rather, we fix our gaze on things that cannot be seen. For the things we see now will soon be gone, but the things we cannot see will last forever."_

\- 2 Corinthians 4:18 - 4:19

~O~

 **Tears of Fire**

 _Five Thousand Years Later_

Rebellion.

White should have seen it happen.

She stood with Pink in the room of the zoo, watching as she sadly bubbled the Rose Quartz's in her care. Pink hadn't wanted to do it, but White suggested it as a means of being sure that none of the other gems of HER cut would possess the same weakness.

White gently put a hand on her shoulder and Pink sighed, covering her hand with her own. They silently left the chamber and Pink gave a fleeting look back at the bubbled gems before the doors closed behind them.

Now was the time for war.

O

"We do not want a fight between the diamonds."

"It's true. White is the most formidable of them. We don't want her stepping into the battlefield."

"But she has a weakness."

Rose listened to the discussions of her soldiers while they remained hidden in the makeshift bunker that evening. She didn't like this kind of talk. She didn't like thinking of the idea of what may come. It wasn't something she wanted; the destruction of so many gem lives as well as the deaths of humans. But she understood what was necessary in battle now.

The gem who had mentioned a weakness was a blue Turquoise, one of Blue Diamond's former guard. The gem seemed quite adept at coming up with ideas, even if Rose wasn't quite pleased with some of them. Many of them called for the worst kind of violence.

"What weakness?" Rose asked.

Turquoise smiled. "You know what that weakness is, Rose. It's Pink."

Rose thought about it before her eyes widened. "No. We can't."

Bismuth seemed eager to jump at the idea. "Rose, if we don't do something about it, this world's gonna crack like an egg! It's worse out there than it needs to be!"

"No. Another way. We won't become them!"

Turquoise smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You won't have to. I know gems of Pink Diamond's court. Many would jump at the chance."

Rose looked at each expectant face, features twisting in pain. "Do you even know what you ask?" she whispered. "Do you understand what that could do to all of us? It's not just defeating them. We're talking about destroying Pink Diamond!"

"A diamond. A diamond who would harvest this planet and destroy everything we're fighting for!" Bismuth insisted. "Rose, we've been holding them back long enough! It's time to finish it!"

Turquoise nodded her approval. "It seems we have an accord."

"Rose won't even be able to get anywhere close to Pink Diamond," another gem - a Topaz reminded them, "The rest of her gem cut had been put into storage. Anyone could see her approach."

"That's why we set up bait." Turquoise told them. "Who do you know closer to Pink Diamond than any gem? Her pearl."

O

"Your mind goes to dark places and you wonder why I keep the worst from you."

Blue frowned at White; she hadn't appreciated what she felt was a personal attack, but then again, that was White's way. Blunt and to the point. She had kept the severity of the war from her in an effort to keep them calm. She knew that Blue's emotions stirred a problem.

"We cannot continued to generate soldiers on the colony," White told her, "The only option we have left is to use the song."

Blue shook her head and her features filled with pain. "White..."

White regarded her, diamond irises narrowing. "And if we don't, we risk them trampling through Homeworld and destroying all that we've built." She turned, facing the open window of her balcony before glancing down at a Star Sapphire. "Have my agates issue the evacuation order. The gems of Homeworld have an hour to flee from the colony."

The Star Sapphire saluted once and made her way out of the room. Blue watched her go before she regarded White sadly. She shut her eyes.

Later that evening, Blue and Yellow discussed the situation and Yellow herself seemed to agree with White's plan. There was too much at stake to have it lost to the Rebellion. Blue was surprised to hear her agree with it.

"I don't want to see Homeworld fall at the Rebellion either, Blue." Yellow told her, raising an eyebrow. "Would you?"

"Of course not!" Blue said, frowning. She sighed and looked out at the great city below them. "But what of Pink? What will become of her colony once it's filled with twisted things?"

"We will find her another." Yellow assured her.

The two looked down, noticing that many of Pink Diamond's gems had been sent through the Homeworld Warp. Frowning, Yellow noticed that among them were her agates, her sapphires and even her gardeners. Every one of them of her court poured through the gate.

"That's strange," she said, "Why are Pink's gems filing through the warp?"

Blue noticed it too. She looked at Yellow. "Pink surely received word, didn't she?" she asked, "That White would use the song?"

Yellow's eyes seemed distant, her thoughts running rampant. Then, they slowly widened and she immediately bolted from the room. Blue looked after her, startled by the sudden fear in Yellow's expression. She quickly followed behind her.

Yellow made her way to the warp pad and approached one of the agates.

"You!" she bellowed, "Who gave you the order to abandon your position?"

The agate looked up at her, suddenly frightened. "We-we received it from one of her court!" she stammered.

Yellow and Blue looked at one another briefly. Suddenly, a glimmer of realization lit Yellow's face and Blue eventually seemed to understand as well. The horror that touched their gazes now made every gem watching them suddenly afraid.

"Stars, no!" Yellow shouted, surging her way through the warp.

O

Yellow and Blue Diamond hurried their way through the field, struggling to seek out Pink Diamond's palanquin among the chaos of battle. When they stopped, they found a single Ruby kneeling in the dirt and immediately, Blue took hold of her. She was crying, her eyes wide in shock.

"Speak, ruby!" Blue bellowed, panic in her voice. "Where's Pink Diamond?"

The ruby continued to cry in her hands before she pointed over her shoulder. Yellow and Blue looked up and their eyes widened in horror at the sight of a fallen Pink Diamond. She was clutching her gem, eyes wide in agony. Her palanquin had collapsed, as if it had taken a brutal hit from a gem weapon.

"Oh, Stars, no!" Blue started to sob, "Pink!"

Pink Diamond was clutching her gem and refused to let them see it as they rushed up to her. She swallowed thickly, eyes glazed over in pain.

"It's okay..." she whispered, "It went through. I didn't feel it..."

Yellow immediately scooped her up in her arms and carried her away. They had to hurry back to White Diamond. They had to...

"My-My pearl..." Pink Diamond groaned softly, eyes wandering around, "Where is she? Where is my pearl?"

Yellow Diamond glanced back at the shards that littered near Pink Diamond's palanquin. She didn't answer her. She couldn't.

"It'll be okay, Pink!" Blue cried, holding the diamond's hand.

They returned to Homeworld quickly and White Diamond had been waiting by the warp. She was clutching a bowl of water in her hand and it reflected the image of battle on Earth. When she heard the warp, she turned with the bowl.

The two gems holding Pink Diamond were at tears. They looked at her helplessly and White Diamond's features slowly smoothed out. The bowl tilted in her hands and water poured from it moments before it fell and shattered to the floor.

They rushed Pink Diamond into another room. A few of White's gems had quickly gathered to assess the damage done to Pink's gem. One of them looked up at her with pain and slowly shook her head.

Yellow Diamond could only watch, stunned as White Diamond displayed emotion she'd never seen from her before; a struggle to maintain the apathetic facade was crumbling. Blue Diamond stood on the other side of the table and sobbed softly, holding Pink Diamond's hand in hers.

"I'll...I'll need to hold your gem together..." White Diamond's voice sounded sick in the room as she struggled with shaking hands to keep Pink's gradually breaking gem together. "When we get you to-to my laboratory, you'll be fine."

Yellow Diamond clenched her teeth, struggling to keep back the tears in her eyes. "White..." she began.

White Diamond didn't seem to hear her. "You'll be all right once we get you home," she repeated, her voice shaken, "Once we get you home, you'll be all right."

Pink's eyes opened and she smiled weakly up at her. "White..."

White leaned close, cupping her cheek with one hand. "Yes, I'm here."

Pink looked down at her cracking gem, her form flickering once. She shuddered before leaning her head back. "I was... just taking a walk..." she said, breathless in her words, "I thought if I could...speak to Rose, then perhaps I could fix it."

White managed a weak smile. "I know. You believe you could fix anything."

"I see now... What became of me..." Pink mumbled. She shook her head. "It was meant to be."

White's features crumbled and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. It looked so foreign and alien on her that Yellow couldn't stop watching it.

Another flicker of Pink's form. She struggled to keep herself together and White gently caressed her cheek with one hand to soothe her.

"Are you in pain?" White asked, her voice shaken.

Pink shook her head. "I don't feel much."

An explosion of breath from White and she nodded, almost too fiercely. "Good. I'm glad."

Blue Diamond was sobbing in her hand.

"I have only you, love," Pink continued, smiling sadly, "Only you three here to comfort me. And it will end as we had begun, in light."

"Tell us who did this, Pink!" Yellow snarled out, "Tell us who did this to you so that we can bring the worst suffering imaginable to them!"

"What would that do?" Pink sighed, shaking her head sadly.

White's eyes prickled with tears. "What will become of me? No other will replace you." Her voice broke and she swallowed a small sob. "You showed me... You showed me..."

Pink furrowed her brow, shaking her head and reaching up to touch White's cheek. "White Diamond, you gave me a life I never dreamed of living. A love I wanted to share with you," Pink assured her, with another tired smile, "I would have asked for nothing else."

Her form flickered and her gem began to crack down the middle. The sound echoed terribly in the room, drawing visceral reactions from the three there.

White frantically picked her up, holding her close to her chest and downright sobbing a rebuke while the other two could only watch in horror and anguish.

"No, no, no, no, no..." White Diamond moaned, the wounded sounds almost enough to buckle the walls, "No, please! No! Please!"

Pink Diamond's form flickered again and her gem began to fall apart. Despite White's sobs and rebukes, her form glitched into static before she crumbled into nothing more than dust in the diamond's hands. White stared down at the ashes in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hands shook and she could only watch as the shards that had once been Pink Diamond fell from them.

"White...?" Yellow queried, careful.

The room was spinning.

White couldn't focus on anything else but the sharp ringing in her ears, cutting off every sound in the room. Her vision blurred, her voice choked out several small sobs.

 _There is nothing left. No hope. It's dead._

Yellow and Blue watched with wide, shocked eyes as White began to smash her head into the wall. Over and over again, shrieking out with anguish. They made their way over to stop her, but White eventually tired herself out, leaning against the wall with her face contorted with sorrow, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She gave several agonized wails before a tortured scream burst from her throat.

O

"She's gone."

Yellow was sitting in her chambers, watching the screens laid out in front of her. She hadn't spoken since it happened, but when Blue addressed her, she turned in her chair, eyes wide.

"What?" she exclaimed.

Blue looked at her, eyes filled. "White's gone. She's not in her tower."

Yellow clenched her fist, shaking. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, Yellow!" Blue cried, shaking her head. She ran her hands through her hair, frantic. "What do we do? What should we do?"

"Blue!" Yellow shouted, standing from her throne. "Enough! We need to find White and end this, once and for all! Do you understand?"

Blue shook and fresh tears poured from her cheeks. "Pink's gone, Yellow...!" she sobbed, shaking hands going to her face, "Pink's gone... She's gone!"

Yellow embraced her, speaking rigidly. "She will be avenged, I swear it."

Blue downright sobbed in her shoulder, clutching to her for all her worth. Yellow could do no more than comfort her as best as she was capable. She didn't let Blue see the fresh tears that poured down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, an amethyst was leading a group of Rebel gems through the forest with Turquoise behind them. She was addressing the situation regarding Pink Diamond's fall.

"It worked well," Turquoise said, smiling at the group of amethyst's behind her, "Now with Pink gone, the rest of the diamonds will be easy."

"How do you know?" a topaz asked.

"Pink was holding them together. All it takes it just one broken gear to crumble the entire machine. Now we will..."

She trailed off, frowning behind her.

A Lapis Lazuli caught her gaze; she flew around them, suddenly on guard. "What is it?" she asked. "Do you hear something?"

"Something's following us." Turquoise told them.

Immediately, the small batallion stopped, looking around at the forest. It was silent, entirely too silent. Topaz looked uneasy.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered.

"Run." Turquouise suddenly said.

"What?" the leading amethyst demanded.

"RUN!" Turquoise shouted.

The Lapis Lazuli stood no chance as White Diamond was already moving through the trees, as silent as air. She raised her fist, smashing it across her form. Immediately, she was dispelled and her gem fell uselessly to the ground.

The gems could only watch as she stalked toward them, body engulf in white fire. Her eyes practically glowed. They looked frightened; White didn't look the same as they were used to seeing. No logic there in her blank stare. Instead, there was a sense of emptiness in her narrowed, diamond irises. They were small in that sea of white, nearly pinpricks.

 _...Defiler..._

 _...Debaser and defiler..._

"Go!" Turquoise shouted, to a gem nearby. "Warn Rose!"

 _You destroyed her. You destroyed her._

Slowly, White's hand produced a large, gleaming scythe from her gem; the blade gleamed in the weak light of the moon above. The amethysts stood before her, standing between her and the fleeing gems. White continued to stare.

The amethysts fused, forming an enormous form that nearly stood level with White's height. She flexed her arms, regarded the diamond with a slightly unsettled smile.

"We didn't want to fight you. But we need to let them get to Rose before you do." she said. "Let's dance, White."


	8. Wrath of the Gods

_Note_ \- This chapter was inspired by the track "Sorrow" by Hans Zimmer.

~O~

 **Wrath of the Gods**

The amethyst fusion paced around White Diamond, wary, but still determined to keep her away from the other gems. White seemed unnaturally passive, serene almost in her approach. But that deadly blade she clutched in her hands worried the fusion even more. She'd never seen her with it.

"Come on!" the amethyst fusion beckoned with two hands.

White stared at the fusion for several moments more before she swung the blade. The amethyst jumped, narrowly missing as it whistled through the air and cracked into the earth. The spray of heat from White to her weapon practically melted the grass, forming a bed of crystals.

"You could surrender Rose Quartz to me, misbegotten slave," White whispered, "I do not seek such a quick end for her. She won't die in battle, but I can assure you; that for the next thousand years, her dearest wish will be that she had!"

The amethyst fusion laughed mockingly. "Well, you have me to get through and I ain't going down without a fight!"

White's eyes narrowed. "Good. You will be the first example I set tonight."

The amethyst ducked and dodged each swing of the scythe. She quickly produced her own weapon - a long, deadly trident that fired off blasts of light at White. The diamond quickly spun on her heels, her cloak taking each shot and deflecting it.

White was relentless, eyes wide and nearly glowing; she swung her blade, dancing through the air like a viper. The amethyst fusion blocked each attack with her weapon, struggling to hold back the nightmarish revenant.

"The time of the diamonds is over!" the fusion shouted, "This is our day! We fought the battle and won our right to Earth!"

White brought her scythe down, moments as the amethyst fusion blocked with the trident. They held one another back and White regarded the fusion with a strange, but eerie gaze.

"You think this is a victory?" she whispered, voice shaking out of her like a storm.

She began to push the amethyst back in the dirt. Slowly.

"What you've done... The murder you've committed..." White continued, hissing out her words with great effort, "This can never be forgiven. This can never be forgotten. And I will never breathe a moment again until each and every rebel on this colony bears the image of what they truly are inside...corrupt."

A rough push and the amethyst fusion grunted with effort; she was forced into a tree and White leaned close to whisper, eyes wide with a glittering madness that was never there before.

"To want a diamond dead takes a being with a truly evil heart..." she whispered, leaning close to the amethyst fusion's ear. "That Rose Quartz who leads you to this? She did not save you nor set you free. She damned you all to your oblivion."

The amethyst fusion laughed mockingly, though she was still unsettled. "We're ready to die if it means protecting this planet from you!"

White smiled now and it looked unsettling on her face. "When I'm finished with you. You're going to wish that's _all_ I did."

The amethyst fusion gave a fierce roar, forcing White back with a brutal shove. She swung her trident and White caught the attack with her scythe. They struggled for dominance, swinging both weapons back and forth before the amethyst twisted her wrist. The trident's blade began to spin and it caught the scythe, sending it flying from White's hands.

It spun end-over-end through the air and the amethyst fusion lunged before the diamond could recover, grabbing White around the waist. With a powerful grunt, she heaved the diamond through the air, sending her flying through several hundred trees; the heat from White's form ignited the trees in the process.

The amethyst fusion shouted out with glee, thrusting her fists in the air. "You may be a diamond, but we're amethyst's! We're MADE for war!"

She looked down at the scythe still embedded into the ground, reached for it, but the sounds of heavy footsteps made her look up.

Eyes widening, the amethyst fusion gave a shocked cry when she spotted White Diamond surging through the flames at top speeds, right back toward her with wide, manic eyes. Despite her sheer size, White was faster than the fusion belived.

 _This is going to hurt_... the fusion thought, bracing for the impact.

White dove forward, charging into the fusion's midsection. The fusion drove her elbow into White's back, struggling to dislodge her. They grappled for dominance for several moments and the amethyst managed to get White's head in a fierce lock in her arm. She kicked out her legs, slamming the diamond into the ground.

The amethyst fusion grinned triumphantly down at her. "Hah! See if you can get your head out of this one, diamond!"

White grunted, fingers digging deep grooves into the dirt. Around them, the fire began to engulf the forest. The amethyst fusion choked out a breath against the heat. White Diamond's fire burned hotter than she had thought.

Then, White's body began to shake with a gradually building, sinister laughter.

The amethyst fusion looked down, confused and apprehensive.

White grinned, cackling long and loud; the noise was so foreign on her that the amethyst fusion didn't know what to make of it.

"Come, fusion; join me in the flames..." she suddenly whispered.

She began to crawl toward the fire, dragging the fusion with her. The amethyst fusion looked up with dread, struggling to pull White back from the blaze, but the diamond was stronger; she had been toying with her the entire time.

The fire engulfed them both; White was unharmed by it, but the amethyst fusion began to sweat and feel the effects of it. She gritted her teeth, groaning out in pain.

Get out.

She had to get out of it.

The fusion released White and jumped from the fire, stumbling several times in the dirt. She had been singed almost completely; her uniform was burned and her hair scorched. She staggered back, watching as White slowly rose, her eyes glowing. It gave her a frightening appearance, like that of a primordial being.

The amethyst fusion staggered back as White stepped out of the fire, retrieving her scythe. The fusion looked down, horrified to see her hand beginning to crystalize from being exposed to the flames. She cried out, clawing uselessly at it as White loomed over her.

"Wh-What is this?" the fusion shrieked.

White smiled down at her.

"Please..." the fusion begged, realizing that this was a worse fate than she believed White to be capable of; it hurt so much, "Have mercy!"

White calmly placed one of her heels into the fusion's chest and raised her scythe high; the act silhouetted her against the flames and moon. Her next word was simple, but carried all the weight of her grief and wrath that could crumble whole armies.

"No."

With that final word, she brought her scythe down.

O

It had begun to snow.

White hadn't been certain how long she'd wandered deep into the storm. She wasn't sure how far she'd gone. All around her were mountains and she couldn't see beyond the falling snow in front of her. She dragged her scythe behind her.

Whispers through her mind.

Shaken, distorted images before her.

 _They killed her._

 _Because of me._

The Rose Quartz's. A flaw in their programming. One of them had passed beyond her eyes and she had failed to see the defect. Pink was gone because of her.

She swayed, stopping her trek; suddenly White was feeling very tired, no longer caring if she continued or not. Her scythe slipped from her hand, falling to the ground at her feet. Eventually, White pitched forward and collapsed into the snow before going still.

 _White..._

White didn't know how much time had passed, but a thin layer of snow covered her form. She barely managed to open her eyes; a small bird had landed in front of her. She stared at the animal, eyes half closed. It seemed to watch her, tilting its head curiously.

White huffed out a small sigh, ruffling the small bird's feathers. It chirped and flew away.

Someone was approaching.

White stared into the distance, still so very tired. She noticed a tall figure was walking up to her; a diamond, perhaps? White didn't want to move. She no longer cared.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she sat up, stunned to see Pink standing there, smiling warmly down at her. White reached for her, but the image vanished, leaving her alone in the cold. Tears trickled down her cheeks and the only sounds for miles were of the frigid wind and her own sorrowful moans.

Meanwhile, Yellow and Blue were planning to send a search team out for White Diamond after learning of her disappearance. Several of the strongest gems they had of their court. They stood by the Homeworld warp, mere moments as it activated, and White stepped through.

They gave several startled gasps, stepping aside as White quietly walked through them. She was covered head to toe in ice, her gaze blank and devoid of emotion. But something else was there. Something distant and almost frightening.

"W-White?" Blue barely managed.

White stopped.

"Where did you go?" Yellow demanded. "We've lost a diamond today already! We couldn't bear losing another!"

White continued to stand there in silence.

Yellow glanced at Blue briefly before she approached White. The diamond's features still remained blank and emotionless. When she spoke at last, it was almost too quiet to be heard.

"Use the song." she whispered.

Blue's eyes widened. "White..."

Yellow seemed completely fine with it. "Very well." she said, evenly. "Come along, Blue. We'll announce the evacuation for the rest of our forces. Let's get this over with."

O

Gems began pouring through the warp, rushing to their ships when they received the command from the diamonds. It was chaos; pushing, screaming and struggling between them all. It took mere seconds as the gems departed before the weapon was unleashed.

On the beach, Rose had her bubble surrounding her comrades as the roar of the song pierced the air. She grunted with effort as Pearl, Garnet and Bismuth held onto her. She looked up, wincing with effort before her features smoothed out in anguish.

A nephrite was kneeling on the beach, staggering back in shock and pain. The force of the sound seemed to whip her hair wildly around her face, but as she turned, Rose remembered Pearl pulling her from the broken Homeworld vessel.

 _Stars..._

Walking seemed to cause the nephrite great pain and effort, but she staggered toward the bubbled gems anyway, moaning and reaching for them. Her form flickered and green fluid poured from her mouth. They couldn't hear the sound from inside, but only watch helplessly as the gem clawed at the bubble, her mouth forming desperate pleas for mercy.

Tears filled Rose's eyes and she whispered out "I'm sorry". The nephrite continued to beat uselessly on the bubble before the sound around her began to take its toll; her arm began to rot into a thin, black appendage and her mouth formed a row of sharp, dangerous teeth. Green fluid poured from her eyes, nose and mouth in a gruesome display.

She collapsed into the sand and despite the gems inside the bubble being incapable of hearing anything, they could only watch as the nephrite began a horrible transformation; long, snakelike body, jagged fangs and multiple legs sprouting from her sides.

The creature screamed out before scuttling away.

"This was Homeworld's plan..." Rose moaned, shaking her head in rebuke.

Once the sound had stopped and Rose willed the bubble away, a chorus of distant animal snarls and screams pierced the night air.

O

White was sitting alone in her tower, listening to the little music box that Pink had given her. The soft, gentle melody didn't give her any peace. Still, she listened to it anyway, perhaps to ease away the loud thoughts in her head.

The tune stopped.

White tilted her head.

She began to wind it back up with a simple turn of the key on its side and played the melody again. When it stopped, she repeated the gesture.

Over.

And over.

And over again.

When she fell asleep in her throne, she'd dropped the music box to the floor.

The door to her chambers hissed open.

A set of bare, pink footsteps filled the air.

Two hands reached up to touch her shoulders.

White's eyes fluttered open and she looked up, stunned to see Pink smiling tenderly down at her. Pink reached one hand down to cup her cheek and guide her to stand. White did so and leaned down for a kiss on her lips.

 _Not real._

 _Debaser._

 _Defiler._

Pink pulled away, backing up from the other diamond with a lingering caress on her chin. White attempted to follow it; but suddenly, Pink froze, as if she were a hologram on pause. Her image shattered into shards of glass.

White awoke from her dream with a startled gasp, looking around the darkness of her room. Her gaze fell to a mirror that she'd broken earlier and it fragmented her visage into numerous white eyes staring back at her.

She simply stared at the wall in silence.

O

Note - I thought a good theme for White fighting the amethyst fusion would be "Moon Presence" OST from Bloodborne. Give it a listen. It's eerie. Also, the OST "For Whom the Bells Tolls" by Steve Baker and Carmen Daye was an inspiration as well for this chapter. It's from the movie Donnie Darko.

One chapter left to go! I'm kinda keeping this more open with little explanation to see where they go with the show.


	9. Never Again

**Riux** \- Hm, I may continue those! I'm not quite sure just yet.

~O~

 **Never Again**

 _Hundreds of years later_

"White..."

Blue wandered into the darkened chamber that evening; she found White sitting with her back to her. fingers typing rapidly over the many screens and keys around her. All she did was sit; a silent, cold statue. Before, it had been like that, but now, she was rarely seen and rarely spoken to, even by the other two diamonds.

"White, this isn't what she'd want," Blue said, quietly. Tears filled her eyes. "These new laws you passed...they're beyond cruel, even for you. Destroying gems for this? Shattering gems loyal does not inspire devotion."

White didn't stop typing. The only noises in the room were the gentle clicking of her fingers against the holoscreens, over the keys and the occasional creak of her throne as she moved.

"White, talk to me." Blue pleaded. "We could always talk, remember?"

"I would like to remind you that visiting my chambers unannounced is unwanted and uncalled for," White suddenly spoke, her voice flat and emotionless once more, "A repeat offense will not be permitted."

"But White..."

"I would also like to remind you to address me in my formal title," White continued, continuing with the grace of a computer, "My gems do so, and it is only proper that a diamond remembers the authority of one another. If there is nothing you wish to add, I bid you farewell."

Blue remained in the chamber, silently regarding her with anguish. She looked differently now; her form was heavily armored, her cloak ended in sharp blades. Nothing of what she once was existed in her form. It was a reflection of how SHE herself had changed. Blue herself had been through the same changes; it had been hard to go on these days, for all of them.

"You think these changes are unpleasant? With change comes the ability to adapt, to forge new paths for the future." White told her. "And in my future, there will be no room for the ideals of love. Not anymore, I'm afraid. To evolve into the race we are meant to be, there must be suffering. Always. That is how we grow stronger. That is how we become better than the previous generation."

Blue approached White Diamond's throne and slowly reached out to offer comfort - which she truly believed was needed. She rested a hand on White's shoulder, and the typing sound stopped. White's fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment, as if she'd been frozen by Blue's action. The other diamond noticed that she was looking away.

"White, no one blames you," she said, gently. "We know you loved her. It's hard for you, I understand. It's hard for all of us."

"Love?" White's passive voice took on barely a fraction of an edge. It was the first change in her tone in quite a while. "Love..." A soft, unfriendly chuckle escaped her - such an absurd notion. "How can you even say such a thing to me, Blue... Love didn't stop her from being shattered. Love didn't save her as her gem broke apart in my hands - I can still hear that sound in my head."

Blue watched her sorrowfully.

"I don't want you to misunderstand my actions, Blue; Yes, it's true, Rose Quartz destroyed something beautiful. She twisted the foundation of the Diamond Authority for her own gain and it ended in brutality. Perhaps I should hate her for that. Is that what you want me to do? Hate her? Weep like a pained human child? I could feel that. But I don't. I feel only emptiness."

Blue stared at her silently, eyes filling.

White glanced partially up at her. Her features didn't change. It was like gazing into a cold, pitiless statue. "If there is nothing more you wish to speak, then leave me to my work."

Blue lowered her hand from her shoulder before she eventually departed, leaving White alone in the room.

The diamond continued her work at her consoles before she paused, glanced down at a drawer nearby. She reached for the handle, hesitated and continued to work.

But then, she paused again; she looked at the drawer and opened it, removing the aged music box from its compartment. She contemplated playing the music for a moment, hesitated and finally, wound it back up. The sound was old, but still played the familiar melody that she remembered.

It'd been a long time.

She sighed, shut her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

O

The gem had no eyes.

A creature. An experiment of sorts.

White had been fascinated with this particular gem; she had once been an Empressite, one of White Diamond's chief diplomats. She had a thin, bony form; her face covered with a mass that took over her entire face, with the exception of her mouth.

Chains kept her wrists bound to the floor in the enormous cell.

White remembered that the gem had willingly offered herself up for experimentation. Once she had learned of her plan to help in the evolution of gem kind, she had not protested to White's need of specimens. White admired her for this offer. It wasn't often that she received volunteers for her work.

"My Diamond, it is good to hear you," Empressite said, with a smile. "Are we doing tests tonight?"

"Yes." White replied, quietly. "Your psionic abilities continue to function, despite my best efforts. Your gem is resisting the song. This has proven useful to me in my research. I am pleased."

"That makes me happy to hear, Your Radiance!"

White nodded and made her way to a console, working her hands over several keys. "Psychological stress plays a factor into corruption," she murmured, "But as we understand, there are many forms of such stress that - "

A flicker across her field of vision. A whisper.

White shut her eyes, shook her head before continuing.

 _You can't run from the pain forever, no matter how much you try. That's right. Ignore it... Bury it deep inside until it festers and rots. Then, you will only seek a way to end it._

Another flicker. This time, it was red.

Empressite leaned her head back, humming a cheerful song to herself. "I love to serve, no matter what I endure, My Diamond!" she said, with a smile of pride.

White turned, calmly retrieving a device nearby; the same one she'd used to test on the fusion from such a long time ago.

"I'm going to bombard you with a new sort of sound," she told the gem. "If you feel discomfort, do not hesitate to tell me."

 _You are right about that, White. Corruption starts from deep inside. Stress changes you. Too much stress is not good, even for a diamond. You'll change. Just as she did._

White continued to ignore the voice, passing her mind like a fleeting whisper.

 _Your face doesn't betray it, but inside, it eats away at you. Slowly, you'll be the very thing you hold back. The horrible creature clawing inside of you will rise to the surface. Deny it all you wish, but it happens. To all of us. The cracks will start to show. Then they will see what you really are._

White calmly retrieved a data pad, scrolling through it. Her new order. The way things should be on Homeworld. How she could keep destruction from happening again. Even without the embrace of the one she loved dear, she would live.

She had to.

O

The colony felt lifeless.

White made her way to Pink's abandoned chamber; she paused to study the aged pillars, cracked walls and rooftops ensnared with vines. Animals had begun roosting around. It was like standing in a graveyard. White shut her eyes, remembering how it had once been to stand here.

When it felt alive.

 _You can pretend not to be bothered, but being here rattles you, doesn't it, White? To be among a graveyard where your fellow God once walked. To stand where the one you loved was worshiped and adored. But it was all a lie, wasn't it? You know the truth of what happened - no matter how deeply you try to bury it, it's very real._

Why did she come here?

 _Why, indeed?_

She went to visit the palanquin next, where it had happened Perhaps she visited these places to feel something again. The gaping void of nothing clawed away at her from inside. She had once felt her fire flare like a bright, scorching inferno; but at the years had passed, the only sensation she had been accustomed with was emptiness.

Void.

Nothing.

 _My palanquin. That is where it happened; it was fast and I barely had a chance to react. Treachery of the spirit, of the soul... But it was here where it happened to you, too. This is where we both died. They came for me. I suppose it was a matter of time, really. My kindness didn't save me here as I'd hoped it would. I hoped for many things. Perhaps that's what made me weaker than the rest of you. It was a gambit I was destined to lose. Oh...don't be shy, White. Step a little closer._

White took a step closer, running her fingers across the palanquin's broken leg.

A flicker through her field of vision.

Yes, it was true; maybe she wanted to feel something again, but that part of her was gone, along with the part that loved Pink Diamond. Pink was dead. Hope was dead. Love was dead. And White couldn't fix it. It was something beyond her capabilities.

There was nothing.

That evening, White made a broadcast to all of Homeworld. Her visage appeared on every screen, console and monitor all across the planet. Including that of Yellow and Blue's.

 _"Good evening, Homeworld,"_ she began, _"Let me first begin by extending an apology to all of you for my lack of presence as of late. As I suspect, there are questions that are no doubt burning in your minds; questions regarding the demise of our beloved Pink Diamond and what had become of the Rebellion. I can answer both of those questions with a simple answer._

 _Death. Death is what became of them both. Now, all of you surely wonder what our future brings. I can assure you that despite this loss that weighs heavily in our hearts, we will use this day to remember these sins for the next era to come. I believe in logic. I believe in order and the drive for evolution. To evolve we must change and to change we must adapt. And so, the Rebellion thought to end us. To bring us to our destruction._

 _Order. To some it is natural, like the flowing of space and time; to others, it is their very ruin. They're discordant, disconnected from the reality of what their purpose is. And it is the Rebels who seek to undermine all that we have made._

 _I am certain they will call me many things; liar, dictator, persecutor. But fear not, Homeworld; I desire nothing but evolution; a hope that every gem life-form will see themselves become better than they ever could. It is the survivors who write the words of history on the walls, but it is they who bend truth and logic to suit their agenda. They are Chaos and Ruin and we are Order and Logic. They may claim they fight with passion, inspiration and in the name of freedom, but I have dared lay my eyes upon these things. And I have witnessed the atrocities of it._

 _Many of us question why Rose Quartz did it. Was it the love of her colony? Was it for the creatures that walk on its surface? Instead, the life they were meant to give, they used it to destroy their own. A betrayal of our love, our protection and our lives that we sacrifice so that they may live. All of this was perverted for a selfish goal: Free will._

 _There are those who would argue with the idea of free will; it is a gift, is it not? But many of you must come to understand - and WILL understand - that such a gift comes with a heavy price. We've all known what that price is and what it cost us dearly._

 _I know why they did it. Many reasons could be put on the table; a myriad of problems which conspired to corrupt the Order of the Authority and rob them of their common sense. The thirst for power, perhaps? It is said that Rose Quartz promised many gems freedom and peace; and then, she took it a step further than that... She demanded the life of a diamond who sought to end it peacefully."_

Yellow and Blue looked at one another, listening to the constant flat tone of White's voice. It had been different before, but they knew that Pink's death had changed her in a new way; it was without feeling, without any manner of hesitation.

Gems around Homeworld seemed taken by her speech. They had all but ceased their activities to listen and watch her.

 _"Those who remain unaware of what she was like, allow me to explain. Pink Diamond had a soul beyond most. She could experience and feel deep within the core of existence and reverberate life though even the coldest beings. Such was how it was. Perhaps I foolishly believed in this once... As the eldest, I do not expect change, but understand the necessity of it. She reached out and found what I didn't believe existed._

 _It has always been fascinating to me; this eternal comparison of good and evil. But who is worthy of judgment than those who shattered our dearest Pink Diamond? Perhaps they meant well in some point in history; perhaps they considered that destroying the Authority meant freedom and a certain sentience. Even now, they seek my voice among the silence. But don't think me vengeful. Think of me as a diamond beyond that. I seek only to prevent such atrocities from repeating themselves._

 _Now, Homeworld, we remained silent and passive in the wake of this uprising, but no more. We must fight for the living, fight for the future, but also for the dead. We will rise so that Pink Diamond's sacrifice will never be in vain. Those who fell to chaos will be immortalized in the stones of our new order. And it is you who will rise above them, who will evolve beyond anything you were made for. And it is you who will stand eternal."_

Outside of her tower, White could hear the sounds of cheering. It was a gradually-building sound that reminded her of her control.

Behind her stood the illusion of Pink Diamond, who gently rested her hands on her shoulders.

"Let's begin." White said.


End file.
